How They Find Out
by LilacSky128
Summary: Merlin is really good at keeping secrets, but surely he's not that good. Chapter 8 - Arthur: Part II Arthur's just found out that Merlin has magic, and he's about to find out he was the last to know... somehow, this annoys him more.
1. Gwaine

It was an ordinary day in Camelot.

Arthur had called a meeting, but Arthur was always calling meetings.

Merlin was late to it, but Merlin was always late to things - especially when they were called by Arthur; some would say he did it just to irritate him, but Merlin would deny this vehemently if asked.

Gwaine was slightly drunk, but Gwaine was always slightly drunk - actually, that wasn't true. There were times when Gwaine was a lot drunk. Suffice to say that you would be hard pressed to find a time when Gwaine was not in some way drunk.

And so, it was on this ordinary day, at said meeting, which Merlin was late to and wherein Gwaine was slightly drunk, that Gwaine himself was to make a very important discovery.

(Although he would claim to have known it all along, anyway. And perhaps he had.)

He sat at the round table, which Arthur had had dragged from the castle in which they found it and had it brought to Camelot and placed in the throne room. Some would say that this was a lot of trouble to go through for a table, but Gwaine was not one of them. He liked the round table. He especially liked sleeping on the round table.

Arthur did not like this.

Which was precisely why he had to subtle.

So, Arthur was talking about something or another and Gwaine was trying to sleep… subtly. And, in the midst of all this, there was only one word that could have perked Gwaine up.

(Well, two words. One was ale)

The other: "…_magic…"_

Gwaine's head shot up at that, and he tried to remember what Arthur had been talking about, something about Camelot's defences, he thought.

It was at that moment that Merlin burst into the throne room. Gwaine grinned. Merlin was his friend and so he was always glad when he arrived, however, whilst it was true that Merlin was useful in many other ways, Merlin could always be relied on for one thing:

He would always be late to wherever Arthur asked him to be.

"Merlin. You're late." Arthur said. Gwaine wondered why Arthur found it necessary to state the obvious, not to mention the inevitable (other examples include: "Gwaine, you're drunk." and "Percival, you're awfully quiet.") Arthur sighed, and asked, more out of formality than anything else. "Where have you been?"

"Ah…" Merlin glanced backwards. Gwaine wondered why Merlin always seemed hopelessly unprepared with an excuse. "Well, you see-"

"Never mind, just sit," Arthur said, sparing Merlin from having to make up what would have been - no doubt - a very bad lie.

Now Gwaine would see the usefulness of Merlin being late. Arthur would have to tell him what had been going on in the meeting, ergo Gwaine would hear it again.

Merlin took his seat at Arthur's right-hand side. If one was feeling particularly thoughtful, one could think about the connotations of that, however, Gwaine rarely found the need to be particularly thoughtful. Merlin and Arthur needed each other, even though they would never admit it, it was as simple as that.

"Well, _Mer_lin. We've been talking about the laws on magic."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "Have you?" was all he said.

Arthur gave him an odd look. "Yes. You see," Arthur paused, as though aware that he was about to make a momentous announcement. "I have suspected for some time that a sorcerer may, in fact, be helping Camelot."

It was a shame, really, that Merlin had not been drinking anything at the time that this was said; if he had the contents of his mouth would have flown across the table and most likely hit Gaius in the eye, as it was he merely sputtered with no sound coming out of his mouth until he finally managed to say, "And- and what m-makes you think that?"

This was Gwaine's first clue.

The facts: Merlin generally stutters when he is nervous about something, or lying about something.

Conclusion: As that question could not have been a lie, Merlin is nervous about discussing magic.

"Well," Arthur hesitated. "Look, I never told you about this, but when I had to go and get that flower as an antidote to that poison _you _were foolish enough to drink-"

"To save _your _life!"

"Which I then had to risk to save yours!"

Gwaine felt he had to interject; the two could go on bickering for hours. "So basically, you shouldn't try and save each others lives? Good, now that both of you are sure to ignore that… what were you saying, Arthur?"

Arthur looked faintly surprised, and Gwaine thought that he probably hadn't been sleeping as subtly as he had hoped.

"Right, yes. Anyway, the point is there was this light and well- never mind. But that wasn't the only instance."

"But sire, forgive me, but how can you be sure these incidences are the work of sorcery?" Gaius asked, giving Merlin a strange look.

This was Gwaine's second clue.

The facts: Gaius hardly ever questioned Arthur, unless he had very good reason or someone was at risk. He had also shot a warning look at Merlin.

Conclusion: As Gaius could not have any reason beyond his doubts to question whether these incidences were magical - and this would not be good enough reason for him - someone was in danger. Also: this person was probably Merlin.

Gwaine leant forward.

"And why would a sorcerer help Camelot?"

That was from Lancelot; Lancelot sounded nervous.

The facts: Lancelot never sounded nervous.

Conclusion: Lancelot was _very _nervous.

"Exactly. It makes no sense." Arthur paused.

"Forgive me your highness," Gwaine said and Arthur glared at him.

Damn. He must have picked up on the sarcasm.

"But," Gwaine continued. "What actual evidence do you have apart from the magical…" Gwaine paused and looked round the table. "Light?"

Merlin laughed and Arthur glared at him. Gwaine thought that Arthur glared at people a lot.

"Well," Arthur trailed off before he hit on something. "Do you remember that quest, erm," he glanced around. "That _I _went on?"

Merlin hid his smile. "Was that the one you did with no help whatsoever?"

Arthur turned to Merlin, "That's the one." he said through gritted teeth.

Merlin looked across the table at Gwaine with a falsely innocent look. "Well, then, how would _we _remember _that_?"

"Hang on a second," said Gwaine. "Was that the one with the Wyverns?"

"That man on the bridge?"

"Something about a trident?"

"The Fisher King?"

"Oh," They said together. "_That _quest."

"Wait," Sir Leon said. "Does that mean the you didn't complete the quest on your own?" he must have noticed the note of reproach in his own voice, and so added hastily, "Sire."

"Not exactly," said Arthur, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "But there were…"

"Extenuating circumstances." put in Merlin.

Arthur shot him a curious look, and then evidently decided to leave it. "Yes. _Anyway," _he said. "My point was that… well, do you remember that guy on the bridge?"

"The little guy?"

"Yes, Gwaine, the little guy."

"Yep."

"Well, he said that I was courage."

"He said that you were what?"

Merlin's surprise obviously offended Arthur a little. "Courage," he repeated. "But that I would need strength and… magic to complete my quest."

"He said I was str-" Gwaine started as the truth dawned.

This was Gwaine's fourth and final clue.

The facts: If Arthur was courage and he was strength, then the only thing left was magic and the only person left was Merlin.

Conclusion: Merlin had magic.

As he stopped speaking, Gwaine's eyes snapped to Merlin, who was pointedly and deliberately not looking at him.

"What, Gwaine?" asked Arthur.

"Hmm?" said Gwaine, still looking at Merlin. "Oh. Nothing." Merlin looked up at that. "Although," Gwaine said, still looking at Merlin. "There may have been other instances. Remember that fire the broke up our fight?"

Merlin scratched the back of his neck.

"And that immortal army went down a bit too quickly, didn't they?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Yes. Well, exactly. The question is who could possibly be doing this?"

"Oh sire," said Gwaine leaning back and stretching, his eyes still on Merlin. "I'm sure I've absolutely no idea."

* * *

After the meeting broke up Merlin sped off to do… something or other. The boy always seemed to be in a hurry doing chores for Arthur or Gaius or…

Saving the world.

You know, that could take up quite a bit of your time.

At least, Gwaine assumed so.

Gwaine finally caught up to him in the corridor outside Gaius' chambers.

"So," he said loudly, and Merlin turned, his expression resigned if not altogether surprised. Gwaine hurried a little to catch up with him as he announced, "Magic."

Merlin glanced around, "Do you want to say it any louder? Uther might not have heard that."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "Somehow I don't think Uther's really in a fit state to do anything about it."

"Really? I heard that you can still burn people at the stake even if you're mental state's been impaired. In fact," Merlin hissed. "One might say that you're _more _likely to do it then."

"He seemed to manage well enough before."

Merlin grimaced. "True enough."

"Why didn't you tell me, Merlin?" Gwaine asked softly, suddenly and Merlin looked at him as though he were insane (which was really a debate for another day).

"Did you not hear the thing about burning people at the stake?"

"And I can see why you didn't want everyone finding out, but… me, Merlin? You could have trusted me."

Merlin looked at him. "I _do _trust you Gwaine, it's just… with magic." he sighed. "Look, I've had it ever since I was born, and ever since I was born I've had to keep it secret…" he shrugged. "When it's drilled into you that a slip of the tongue could result in your death, it can kind of become a hard habit to break."

"Oh," Gwaine thought about it. "I suppose that makes sense… who else knows?"

"In Camelot, just Gaius and…" Merlin looked at Gwaine, as if trying to gauge his reaction. "Lancelot."

"_Lancelot _knows?"

"Well, yeah, it was kind of an accident actually. I mean, we were trying to kill this Griffin and so I enchanted his lance so that he could do it and then, well, apparently your lance being engulfed in blue flames is hard to miss," Merlin shrugged a little sheepishly. "Who knew?"

Gwaine's mouth was wide open by this point, and his eyes had lit up. Merlin had seen this look before. This look did not normally bode well.

"Gwaine?" he asked.

"Come on," he said, slinging an arm round Merlin's shoulders and pulling him down the corridor.

"Er, Gwaine?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh. To the Tavern of course."

"Of course," Merlin muttered. "Any particular reason?"

"Well, if you're going to tell me about every time you've used magic in an awesome way then we're going to need ale."

"Er, that could take a _really_ long time."

"Right, of course," Gwaine stopped and looked thoughtful before amending, "Lots of ale."

* * *

_AN: I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure whether anyone would be interested if I continued this to include other characters finding out, I think I'd quite like to write it but... what do you guys think? Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter; I definitely enjoyed Gwaine's POV! :)_


	2. Percival

_What's this? Is it an annoying author's not at the beginning of a chapter? Why yes, yes it is. So, apologies for that, but I just had to say thank you for the lovely responses to this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and to Jaqtkd who I found had put this story on her community :) I have, obviously, decided to continue with this, and have now got quite a few ideas. Every person who has been suggested in reviews has been planned for, so keep reading :)_

_

* * *

_

Percival was quiet.

This - apart from his impressive size and strength - was one of the first things people noticed about him. As such, he had found that people were inclined to think he was also fairly dim, and they made the mistake of thinking that because he didn't blurt out his opinions, that he had none of interest.

This didn't particularly bother him, as he had learnt early on that generally, the people who were worth knowing were those that didn't make assumptions.

Lancelot was one of these people. He had met him whilst travelling, trying to find his way in the world, as cliché as it now sounded. Lancelot had been similar and he'd spied somewhat of a kindred spirit in the man who was, so much like himself, trying to break free of his roots and become an honourable fighter, fighting for what was _right. _

And this was the thing, ever since he was a small boy, Percival had had a strong idea of what was right and of what was wrong and when he believed in something, it didn't matter the cost, he would fight for it.

And so, when Lancelot received word - from a man named Merlin, apparently - that the land of Camelot was under the control of an evil sorceress, there was no doubt in Percival's mind of what he would do. Lancelot told him that he was quite free to go his own way, but Percival didn't hesitate as he told him that he would go with him, he would make a good king's enemies his enemies and he would fight for what was right.

It was, after all, who he was.

He did not expect to meet a king who talked of equality, he certainly didn't expect to become a Knight of the most prestigious order and he didn't expect that he would, actually, find a home there.

But Percival should have known better than to assume.

* * *

It was in his nature to be quiet and - although he was a fierce fighter - he possessed a surprising gentleness. He was also light-footed and, these qualities combined, led to him often observing things he perhaps shouldn't. It happened that one day as he was walking down a corridor, that he overheard part of a conversation between Gwaine and Lancelot.

"I know you know," Gwaine was saying although Lancelot was looking fairly purposefully perplexed.

"And _I _have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you _do. _And I want to ask questions and Merlin says he's told me everything but I'm sure he hasn't and-"

"Gwaine, have you ever heard of the right a person has to privacy?"

"…No."

"Of course you haven't. Look, if Merlin wants to tell you… whatever it is, then I'm sure he will."

"But that's the point. He doesn't want to tell me."

"Then I don't think I'd be able to breach a confidence. Besides I know as much as you. Less, probably, if Merlin's account of you talking his ear off about it is true, _plus _getting him paralytic in the process."

"Not my fault if he can't hold his ale."

"Well I'm sure you got everything out of him then."

"I didn't. And anyway, you must know more than me," Gwaine then mumbled something, and Percival heard the words, "Don't see why" and "told you before me".

Lancelot sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about," as he saw Gwaine begin to protest he held up his hand. "But if I _did _I'd tell you that he didn't tell me, anyway."

And with that Lancelot left, leaving a disgruntled Gwaine in his wake.

Percival had paused to listen to the conversation - although he knew he shouldn't - and so resumed his steady gait, telling himself that it was really none of his business. He wasn't, by nature, an especially curious person, however, recently he had been awakened to the fact that he had never really cared about people enough to be curious about them before. However, since arriving in Camelot, he had found himself drawn to the odd group of Knights, and others as well.

He was a good judge of character, and he was immediately intrigued by the joking Gwaine, who hid within him a fierce loyalty, and he felt he could claim to know Lancelot fairly well, who he knew was incredibly moral and ambitious. He also knew that they were pretty much polar opposites.

What particularly intrigued him was the mention of Merlin.

The man who had, in essence, been the catalyst in bringing him to Camelot, was quite an odd person, although this was by no means an insult to him. He was a servant, but he was trusted and cared for so much by everyone that it seemed not to matter, which interested Percival, but he could certainly see why. There was just… something about Merlin, that instantly endeared him to people. He was so open and friendly, and, in some ways, very confident in himself. He also had no problem with attempting to take Arthur down a peg or two, which was an astounding thing for a servant, and what was more astounding was that Arthur was, well, if not unbothered by it, then certainly not sending Merlin to be executed.

Past that, Percival _liked _Merlin. He was very different to himself, talking at a mile a minute and a _lot _and tripping over everything left, right and centre, but he had a kindness to him that meant he noticed everyone and was always friendly.

However, Percival had also got the feeling that for all Merlin's openness, there might just be something underneath and what he had just heard seemed just to confirm this.

When he next saw Merlin, it was at the training grounds. He was sitting at the side, assumedly waiting for Arthur to need something although, if one hadn't known better, looking at him, you might have thought he was sleeping.

In fact, no, wait… he _was _sleeping.

Or at least he had been until Arthur hit him over the head.

Merlin jerked upwards, managing to knock over the armour that was next to him and end up flat on his back, staring up as Arthur's face loomed over him.

"Are we boring you Merlin?" he asked, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"Well, yes actually."

Gwaine let out a snort as he leant on his sword and Percival allowed a small smile to curve over his face.

Arthur looked round to glare at Gwaine who looked thoroughly unapologetic. "Well, Arthur, I mean, even I'm bored and I'm actually fighting. Although, then again," he tilted his head to one side. "I am fighting you, and we know you don't really present much of a challenge."

"Why, you-"

"Not this again," Merlin muttered as Arthur advanced towards Gwaine and engaged him in a sword fight, which neither of them were to ever win.

Elyan hurried in late and took in the scene with a certain amount of interest, before asking Merlin, casually, "What's going on?"

"Training has been postponed whilst Gwaine and Arthur fight over whose ego is biggest."

"Ah," he looked to Percival who had wandered over to them. "I needn't have bothered hurrying to get here then."

"Where were you?" asked Lancelot, as he came over, evidently having grown bored of Gwaine and Arthur's fight which had, in any case, moved halfway up the field.

"Oh, at the forge. There's been a lot of work on with the upcoming tournament."

"Not another one?" Merlin asked. Tournaments nearly always meant at least one person trying to kill Arthur and generally several other life-threatening injuries to those who took part.

Elyan grimaced; he was still new to being a Knight and as he was also the town blacksmith, he was not precisely enchanted with the idea of tournaments either, but Arthur had been insistent that life must carry on in Camelot and they must be seen to be resuming normality after Morgana had taken over and driven their King slightly mad.

Or, a lot mad, actually.

And even Merlin had conceded his point, "But," he had said. "I don't see why that has to mean a _tournament."_

Some of the Knights were enthusiastic, Gwaine thought that it would be a good opportunity to annoy some nobles and Lancelot was quite excited - although he didn't show it very well - as he had grown up with tales of great heroes of tournaments, standing proud at the end.

Percival was not unenthusiastic, however, he also knew that this tournament held greater importance than Arthur was letting on. It _was _to show normality return to Camelot, of course it was, but Percival had seen the looks he and the other Knights got: he knew that this tournament was also about proving to the Nobles that Arthur had been right to Knight commoners.

This snobbery did not particularly bother him, however, he knew that it was important to Arthur that the nobles have faith in him. Since he had started ruling as Prince Regent, he had tried to show that he was as capable - and in Percival's private opinion he was more so - as Uther to rule, but although the people had embraced him as their new leader, there were those who clung to the old ways and felt the Prince was too young and inexperienced and - quite possibly - too radical to take the throne.

"There are some practice fights going on around town apparently," said Elyan. "People are getting really weird about them, after all, do they really need their swords right now?"

"Ah, it'll be over soon. Then all you have to do is fight in the tournament," Merlin said cheerily. "And not get killed," he added as an afterthought.

"Honestly," said Elyan wearily. "I think that'll be the easiest part. I mean-"

He was cut off by the sudden arrival of an irate looking man in full armour, brandishing a sword at him.

"Can we help you?" Lancelot asked, who was - among many things - incurably polite.

"You." the man said, pointing the sword directly at Elyan. Percival moved to stand closer; he had found that his appearance could put many off from starting a fight, however, this man was not to be deterred.

"You." he repeated; Elyan's eyes were fixed on the sword that was swinging dangerously close to his forehead.

"Hey," started Merlin. "Don't you think you should-"

"Do you know what just happened to me?" the man continued oblivious to any protestations. Percival thought he might recognise him as one of the Lords - he'd been at the dinner that had been thrown the other week.

Elyan shook his head.

"I just lost. In a fight. To Lord Aldrin."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that… I-"

"I'm not interested in your apologies. I was fighting with _your _sword. And I lost. I've never lost before, and I want to know why."

Merlin had caught on. "Oh, come on. You can't seriously blame Elyan because you lost a fight?"

The irate Lord swung his sword round so that it was level with Merlin's head. Lancelot's hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword and Percival tensed himself, in case a fight was necessary.

"Er…" Merlin said, as he realised what he'd just said - forethought was not his strong point.

"_That," _the man spat, causing Merlin to flinch. "Is exactly what I'm saying. Incapable. That's what he is. And as for you lot," he swung his sword round again, and Percival thought that for someone who was so annoyed about the sword, he certainly seemed to have no trouble using it. "To think this is what Camelot has to contend with as our," he sneered. "Defenders."

Percival glanced up the field and saw that Gwaine and Arthur were still fighting, which was lucky, the last thing Arthur needed was to quarrel with one of the people he needed on side. However, Percival also knew that they couldn't outwardly oppose the Lord (who he was sure had a name, but somehow, it didn't feel the right time to ask).

"Look at you. Nowhere near noble, and altogether unworthy of the titles you bear. And _you," _he gestured to Elyan. "Can't even manage a forge."

"There is nothing," Elyan said through gritted teeth, "wrong with that sword."

"And I tell you there is. Look," he said in a deceivingly reasonable tone. "I've got no problem with the lower classes," Merlin raised his eyebrows as the Knights stood in stoic silence. Lord Rachan, Percival suddenly remembered. That was it. "As long as they keep to their place. And you lot? Fighters? Please I'm surprised you can put one foot in front of the other."

Lancelot bore this without showing any expression at all, Elyan looked nervous and a little worried, but Merlin, Percival could see, was growing steadily more and more angry on behalf of his friends.

"And I'll be demanding a full refund," he finished before turning round and stalking off. Elyan sighed and turned away, rubbing his forehead. He turned back just in time to see Lord Rachan seemingly trip over his own feet and go flying. And he couldn't help it, he started to laugh, quickly joined by Lancelot. Percival would have laughed also, only his eyes were fixed on Merlin.

Percival had found that if you were quiet and steady as he was, people often forgot you were there and it seemed that Merlin was not immune to this. At least, Percival could only assume that was why he had not hidden it very well from him when he had put a hand to his mouth and muttered some indecipherable words as his eyes glowed a burning gold. This had coincidentally coincided with Rachan falling over his own feet when anyone who had watched him fight had seen that he barely ever even stumbled.

Only Percival didn't really believe in coincidence.

And, ah, now it all made sense.

Lancelot and Gwaine's conversation. That thing that Merlin had been hiding… Magic.

Here was the thing: Percival had grown up in a small village where magic was, in fact, allowed. Hardly anyone he knew had had it, but he had no prejudice against it. When he had learnt of Camelot's strict stance he had been surprised - although it wasn't incomprehensible given how many magical threats they had to contend with - however, he hadn't been completely swayed by their arguments against it.

And, he surmised, Lancelot and Gwaine clearly trusted him despite the magic, and he trusted their judgement - as well as trusting Merlin of course.

And so, that was how Percival took all of ten seconds to decide that this really wasn't a problem.

Merlin, however, had glanced back, about to join in the laughter when he saw Percival staring at him. The smile died on his face as he saw his expression, and his eyes widened in fear. But Percival looked over to where Lord Rachan was dusting himself off - Percival didn't think they'd be having any trouble from him for a while - and he couldn't help it:

He laughed.

* * *

As they were coming in from practice, with Gwaine and Arthur at the forefront:

"So I believe we can conclude that I am, indeed, the better fighter." Gwaine announced loudly.

"You cheated." said Arthur sounding much like a sulky child.

Gwaine stifled a laugh. "Now Arthur, if you're not going to be a good sportsman about it-"

"We called a truce and then you caught me from behind! How is that not cheating?"

"Arthur," said Gwaine slowly, as though he was speaking to a five year old. "You have to be ready for your enemies to try at underhand tactics."

"But you, as a Knight of Camelot, should not be employing them!"

"Oh. So Knights are meant to be honourable and lose are they? Well, that seems fairly pointless…"

"No that's not-"

It was then that Merlin tapped Percival slightly nervously on the shoulder. "Er," he said. "Look, about what you saw. I swear I only ever-"

"I know." said Percival, cutting him short.

"You- you do?"

Percival smiled, a rare, warm and gentle smile. "I like you Merlin." he said. "And I trust you. If it's alright with you, it's alright with me." His smile turned slightly wry, "And I can promise you I'll keep quiet."

Merlin gave a grin of amusement and, as Percival moved off, he knew, somehow, that he could trust Sir Percival not to say anything.

* * *

_Aw, I like Percival. I know this might seem an odd choice as we don't really know that much about him, but I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! I think I like writing the Knights, especially together - with Merlin of course XD.  
_

_I'm not too sure about the actual way of revealing in this one, but there are more dramatic ones coming and I didn't want to start off too cliche :) I may not be able to reply to every review I get, but I do appreciate each and every one and it's really useful to get feedback on my writing, so please review :) _


	3. Morgana

Morgana pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she made her way through the lower towns of Camelot. She had taken the idea of disguising herself as an old woman from her sister, and the irony of this did not escape her.

_Her sister… _

She had been trying to nurse Morgause back to health for weeks, but it seemed the blow to her head on top of the magical travel could not be cured by any ordinary magic. She was on the brink of death - Morgana knew it. But she would not accept it.

She had heard of a fabled way in which to regain someone's life and so she had travelled to the Isle of the Blessed. The place of the Old Religion called to her as kin, and it offered her a cure.

One life for another.

Of course, Morgana would have given her life for her sister's in a heartbeat but Morgause was adamant that she would not allow this and would kill herself if Morgana even tried it. Besides, Morgause had reasoned, why sacrifice herself when another could so easily be used in her place?

And so Morgana had come here, intending to use any peasant or common person she could find, however, once she had entered Camelot's walls, the old anger flared up as she remembered how it was here that she had been lied to, betrayed by those she had held dear and lived in fear simply for who she was. And she thought: why not use this opportunity? Why not get rid of an obstacle, or at least strike at Camelot's heart with precision?

She had so many enemies here; why should they be fine whilst her sister was left to suffer?

And it was this thought that spurred Morgana on to travel through the lower town and further into Camelot. She had not slept for days and was half mad with lack of sleep and worry for her sister. She had no particular plan, but - being used to functioning without sleep - she was still alert. Her disguise was still in place, yet she still panicked when she saw a familiar group heading towards her.

Merlin, she noticed first, her lip curling in a sneer as she looked at his grinning face. And yet, there was something else; she had felt his presence before she had seen him, and that was odd in itself but the presence had also felt familiar and - in an odd sort of way - comforting, as though it appealed to a long-lost part of her.

He was with two people, whom she vaguely recognised but couldn't quite place. Both dark-haired, on looking serious whilst the other laughed along with Merlin.

She instinctively pulled her hood down further as she passed them, although there would be no chance of them recognising her like this and strode quickly on, confident of having evaded them.

Merlin, though, had sensed a magic as familiar to him as his own and so turned, almost involuntarily in the direction the old woman had just passed in.

"Merlin?" Gwaine questioned.

"Er," Merlin said, putting the pieces together and coming up with the face of a certain sorceress. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Merlin…?" Lancelot questioned before turning back to Gwaine hopelessly as the warlock moved off, seemingly in some sort of daze. "Does he always have to do that?"

"What? Go off secretly and tell no one what he's doing? I think it's some sort of requirement."

"Shall we follow him?"

"After you."

* * *

Morgana had ducked down a side street; it was dark and, she noted, it stank. She was, however, fairly certain that she hadn't been followed.

"Morgana."

A single word stopped her in her tracks. She spun on her heel, her disguise falling away as though it were water; she would need her youth for a fight. She was slightly surprised, however, to find Merlin standing there. If she had taken time to think about it she probably would have recognised his voice, but the tone had been authoritative and confident and, somehow, distinctly un-Merlin.

"Merlin." she stated, dropping her defences slightly. There would be no point in killing him now, she reasoned. She supposed she could use him as the sacrifice, but there were others, besides, she didn't know if the other two who were with him would notice his disappearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I assume stopping you from trying to… what? Take over Camelot again? Hate to break it to you, but that kind of failed the last time."

Morgana's eyes widened. She had known Merlin as the bumbling, idiotic servant boy and yet… that was not the… _man _that stood before her today. If she had been looking, of course, she may have seen hints beforehand but, here and now, it was as though the façade had suddenly dropped.

She regained herself swiftly. "I told you it had only just begun. Tell me, are you with a troop of Arthur's pathetic little Knights, or did you manage to get out alone?"

Merlin smiled slightly. "Well, Morgana, I wouldn't really tell you either way, would I?"

"I'll take that as a no then."

"You can take it however you want."

Morgana cocked her head at him. "What happened to you Merlin?"

"Why are you here, Morgana?" Merlin asked abruptly, in a weary tone.

Morgana sighed. He had her cornered, although she could easily fight her way out of it - _Merlin _didn't exactly offer much of a threat. But she somehow balked at the idea of killing him - immediately, anyway. If only Morgause were, her, she suddenly thought to herself with desperate longing. Morgause always made her stronger. She would know how to work this to her advantage.

She sighed and, on the spur of the moment, decided on the truth - if only because she wanted to see his reaction. "Well, if you must know. Thanks to your mentor or father figure or whatever you want to call him, my sister is on the brink of death and I know of only one way to bring her back."

"What are you-? Oh," Merlin said as realisation dawned. "You think Gaius was responsible for Morgause's injuries."

Morgana frowned. "Well, who else would it be?"

Merlin smiled, but for the life of her, Morgana couldn't figure out why. "Who indeed?" He said, almost to myself. He shook himself, "And one solution… Brink of death. I assume you're talking about the whole one life for another thing?"

Morgana's face must have betrayed her shock at Merlin knowing of such a thing and also confirmed his suspicions as he took a step towards her.

"And as you're here. Alone. I assume you're thinking of taking someone from Camelot?"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to."

Morgana laughed. "Tell me, how do you propose to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure I could manage it."

"Really? Because I remember your sword fighting, Merlin."

Merlin's jaw was set. "I will not let you _kill _an innocent."

Morgana's face twisted unpleasantly. "I wasn't planning on killing an _innocent, _Merlin. Someone at least vaguely befitting of my being sacrificed for my sister."

"The Gods don't care whose life is taken."

"And how on earth would you know?"

"I-" Merlin stopped. "I don't."

Morgana frowned at him.

"I don't care who you're planning to kill, Morgana. It's not your choice."

"And whose choice, pray, is it? It wasn't Gaius', when he decided to try and kill my sister."

"I- _Gaius_ didn't have a choice. And besides, I'm surprised the injuries inflicted did in fact result in her being brought to the brink of death."

"Well, it wasn't wholly that." Morgana didn't know why she was telling him all this; something about Merlin always caught her off guard. "It was also the magical travel, afterwards."

"Ah," Merlin said, comprehension dawning. "You feel guilty."

The fact was stated simply, no hint of reproach or condescension, but it sent Morgana into a rage, if only because of the sheer, raw truth of what he said.

"How dare you?" she hissed. "That is not what I feel. You have no right to presume…" she trailed off, unable to speak through her rage for a moment. "You," she finally said. "Forget who you're talking to."

"You're not trying to pull rank on me, Morgana? Somehow, I don't think your status is very high at the moment."

"I am not talking of anything so simple as rank; I am speaking of power."

"In that case," Merlin smiled. "You have no idea who you're talking to."

* * *

"How hard is it to follow Merlin, anyway?"

"He must be better at it than we give him credit for." said Gwaine, glancing around the market place. "Slippery little bastard, isn't he?"

Lancelot groaned. "We are so stupid-"

"Speak for yourself."

Lancelot ignored him. "Merlin has _magic."_

"Yes I know- Oh." Gwaine was brought up short. "Yes. You're right." He sighed. "We are so stupid." He glanced around again, although not hoping for much - of course, Merlin would be using magic to conceal himself. As he was thinking this, a new idea struck him.

"Hey, does this mean he can turn invisible?"

* * *

Morgana shook her head in disbelief; he was frustrating her now. "Well," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I'd love to stay and chat about who's the more powerful, but I don't believe in pointless conversations."

Merlin moved to block her further. "You don't seriously think I'm going to let you just kill someone?"

"I don't seriously think you'll have a choice." Morgana countered. "So," she said, tapping her finger against her chin. "I wonder who. I mean, I suppose Arthur will be too hard to get to right now, but I assume his," her lip curled in disgust. "_Queen_, could be persuaded to attend."

She had expected Merlin to look angry at the threat but all she saw was a deep sadness as he said, "Gwen was your friend."

"Gwen betrayed me."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "Really? When was that? When you kidnapped her brother or was it when you almost got her executed for sorcery?"

"She-" Morgana stopped. "She was loyal to Arthur. She always was."

"And she thought you were."

"She would have taken everything from me!"

"Gwen loved you. As a friend. As a sister."

_Because I don't understand, how anyone would want to hurt their friends._

Morgana shook herself out of the memory. "It means nothing now."

"You are _not _going to hurt her, or anyone else for that matter."

Morgana smirked. Her eyes glowed a fiery gold and she put out a hand, a stream of light flew out towards Merlin and… it simply disappeared.

It reached a few centimetres in front of Merlin before it seemed to fizzle out. And Merlin didn't even flinch.

"What…?" Morgana said, trailing off as she stared at Merlin.

Merlin stood still for a moment. "You are not going to hurt anyone here."

"You…" Morgana said, confused. "How did you…?"

Merlin hesitated. He shouldn't let Morgana find out about his magic, but he simply couldn't defend those he loved without it. He had recently been working on his defences - he had grown tired of being thrown into walls - and his shield had come up almost as a reflex only now, of course, he had to come up with an explanation for it.

He sighed. "I would advise you to leave. Now."

"But, but that's impossible. Unless… You don't have… Not you. You can't."

Merlin wondered if he should take her incredulity as an insult, but he was used to it.

"Morgana. I said you have no idea who you're talking to. I am not going to let you hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt you. But I will. If I have to."

Morgana's expression was almost comical now.

"And Gaius wasn't responsible for your sister's injuries."

"_You? _But you can't have…"

"Magic?" Merlin sighed, and then decided that there was really no way out of it now. "Yes. Actually. I can."

Morgana's expression changed quickly from shock to anger. "You lied to me." she hissed.

Merlin almost laughed. "You tried to kill everyone I care about; I think we're even."

"You could have-" Morgana was desperately trying to wrap her head around the concept. And yet, suddenly, a lot of things made sense.

_I _do _understand._

Of course he had understood her magic and yet, she didn't understand his. He was loyal to Arthur, he _helped _Arthur.

"You could have told me," she said.

"Oh right," said Merlin. "You were the _King's ward, _Morgana. You could have had me executed with a single word."

"I wouldn't have-" The words emerged from Morgana without thought, and yet she knew they were true. If Merlin had told her, whilst she had been just discovering her magic, she wouldn't have told a soul. He could have helped her.

They could have helped each other.

But he had made the decision. He had decided to let her struggle on with her magic, alone and afraid. Morgause had shown her the way, she had been the one to help her. Whatever magic Merlin had, it didn't make him an ally, it made him an enemy.

"You," she said in disgust. "Tell me Merlin. Do you believe you have more power than I? Do you believe _you _can truly stop _me?"_

The answer came swiftly, as surprising in content as it was in confidence. "Yes."

Morgana laughed. "You do not know magic, you cannot. Morgause can detect magic and she has never detected any in you. If you do indeed have any, then it must be negligible. So," she said, drawing herself to her full height, and saying imperiously, "I advise that you get out of _my _way."

Merlin's brow furrowed, and then cleared. "I suppose she can't detect what she cannot fathom." He smiled slightly, looking less than intimidated. "Tell me, Morgana. Have you ever heard of Emrys?"

"The greatest sorcerer that has ever or will ever live, yes." Morgana said, almost by wrote, impatient as she wondered what on earth this had to do with anything.

Merlin smiled slightly, remaining still as Morgana's eyes widened.

"You cannot," she stated. "Be serious."

"Personally," said Merlin. "I'm surprised Mordred hasn't told you."

"I haven't seen Mordred for months now," she said faintly, her eyes still fixed on Merlin.

And she watched, stunned, as Merlin's eyes glowed.

* * *

"We should go and tell Arthur."

"Oh," said Gwaine. "I'm sure that will go down great. 'Hey, Arthur, so Merlin wandered off somewhere and, well, he's probably defeating some magical threat all on his own' Yeah. I'm sure that won't raise any questions."

"All the same."

"We should search the town first."

"We have done."

"Ah, Lancelot, allow me to introduce you to the wonders of side streets."

Lancelot tried not to think of how that sounded and shook his head as Gwaine headed off.

Morgana found herself pinned to the wall behind her, invisible bonds held her as she struggled. Merlin walked towards her as she tried all the incantations she knew, although they seemed to have no effect.

"Leave Morgana." he repeated. "Or I swear, I will kill you."

Morgana hadn't thought that Merlin could look menacing but now, a man of indefinable power stood before her.

"Well," she said. "It's not like you haven't tried before."

Merlin flinched and Morgana smiled. Merlin had a weakness: his kindness. He would not kill her until the very last minute. She could convince him.

"Why do you stay here, Merlin?" she dropped her voice, so it was deceptively soft. "Arthur would see you burn if he ever knew the truth."

Merlin shook his head. "He-" Merlin stopped. "That's not the issue. The issue is you leaving."

"But you know that, don't you? And yet you stay. Why? Why not just leave? You could join those who are loyal to magic. We want the same thing Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. "_You _are not loyal to magic. Those that defile it, use it to injure and bring evil are only betraying magic. It is _meant _to be used for good. And if you think I would ever join you," he looked disgusted. "You are severely mistaken. Now," he said, louder. "You will leave."

The sound of applause came as a surprise to both of them and Merlin stepped back; it was only then that Morgana noticed how close they had been to each other.

"Well said, Merlin," said Gwaine, emerging from the shadows, clearly the source of the clapping.

Lancelot looked warily from Morgana to Merlin.

"Now," said Gwaine. "We've come to help Merlin haven't we, Lancelot?"

"We have indeed Gwaine."

"Only…"

"It looks like he has it covered doesn't it?"

"Oh, more than covered."

Morgana's fury was ill-concealed as her eyes glowed and Gwaine was sent flying backwards before anyone had a chance to do anything. It was a testament to his balance that he didn't hit his head, instead landing painfully on his back.

Morgana found herself being slammed back into the wall again, as the bonds had been getting looser. Now they returned with renewed strength.

_I'll do anything to protect them._

_I would expect nothing less._

Morgana realised in that instance that Merlin's threat then had been very real and very, very true. And it extended to everyone.

She was never good at realising when she had lost, but she found herself thinking that getting away from Merlin would be something of a victory in itself.

_Emrys._

He had - deliberately, she was sure - not bound her magic. She could easily disappear, which was surely what he wanted anyway. He didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to stop her.

Morgana felt the deep sadness that Merlin had been displaying earlier. For what could have been. And what never could. They were locked together, but in constant enmity. She wasn't about to rethink her position and - she was sure - he wasn't about to rethink his.

For a moment, Morgana locked eyes with Merlin and in that moment there was nothing but them. Merlin and Morgana. She knew him and he, in turn, understood her wholly.

What could have been.

But it was only for a moment. And then Morgana's lips curled in a smirk, her eyes glowed gold and she disappeared in a swirl of light.

Merlin felt incredibly weary the moment she had disappeared, but he turned to Gwaine, who was being helped up by Lancelot.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No." said Gwaine. "Ow."

"OK," said Lancelot. "Now, we should tell Arthur."

And, Gwaine partially supported between them, the three made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Morgana reached her sister's bedside; she had not grown better, if anything she had worsened.

"Sister," Morgause rasped, drifting into semi-consciousness. "Were you successful?"

Morgana shook her head and said one word, just one word, that explained everything:

"_Merlin."_

* * *

_AN: So, slightly different here. A little more serious anyway. Morgana is an interesting character to write, but I hope I did her justice. This was honestly not meant to contain any Mergana hints but they just kind of happened *shrugs* (Although you could probably only catch them if you squint XD). The Gwaine and Lancelot bits were also unplanned, however, again, they just kind of wrote themselves. I hope the POV switches didn't bother you too much and you enjoyed this, even though it was different._

_I would just like to reiterate how grateful I am to everyone who has reviewed. Seriously? 50 reviews for two chapters is just stunning to me. And you guys are amazing. Please keep up the trend, and review :)  
_


	4. Elyan

"Elyan! Elyan! Wake up."

Elyan groaned as he was roughly shaken awake by his sister. Gwen looked annoyed and slightly panicked. Elyan had a vague sense of déjà vu, until he realised that she had in fact woken him up three times already.

Ah. That explained the annoyance.

"For Pity's sake! Look Arthur's called a meeting of the round table council for this morning. As you know." She shot him a look as she smoothed down her hair on the way out. "I'll tell him you're going to be late, but…" she held up her hands and trailed off, turning round and sweeping out the door.

Elyan sighed. He was trying. Really, he was. But there was only so much he could do at once. He had spent his life moving from one place to another, never staying long enough to put down roots or have responsibilities. And now… Now, he'd been thrust into the full life of a Knight, plus being a member of Arthur's council, _plus _running the forge practically single-handed.

Well, of course, Gwen helped out. A lot. But she had demands on her time as well. He knew she was finding it difficult to adjust to her new status as a Lady at court.

But she was managing. Because that was what Gwen did - she managed. Whereas he… he left.

Only he couldn't leave, not now. Not this place. He owed Arthur his life, and - much as he was shocked to admit it - he had actually begun to enjoy his new role as a Knight. He had formed bonds with the others and… he did not want to leave.

Most of the time.

He pulled himself out of bed reluctantly and went to splash water on his face. He had been up half the night trying to make the orders for the town. He wondered how his father had ever managed it.

His father…

He hadn't been around when his father was killed.

_(He never was.)_

But he had heard of it and, if he had not come back, it had been because he didn't want to make things more difficult than they had to be. It was not because he was a coward. It was not because he was scared he would rip the King of Camelot limb from limb.

But still, facing this every day, the place that his father had loved, it was… hard.

When he was younger, his sister had consistently astonished him with her capacity for hard work, her ability as a blacksmith and her attitude.

She still did.

* * *

When Elyan arrived at the meeting, it appeared to have broken up; everyone was rising from the table.

"Ah," said Elyan. "Sorry I'm-"

Arthur waved away his apology. "It's fine Elyan, you're just in time."

"Arthur's taking us on a field trip," Gwaine supplied.

"We are going," said Arthur, fixing Gwaine with a glare. "On a quest."

Gwaine nodded solemnly and then mouthed 'Field trip'. Merlin hid a smile. Fairly unsuccessfully.

"Er," said Elyan, smiling slightly. "Right. And where are we going on this field-" he stopped and Gwaine grinned, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "Quest?" he corrected.

Arthur sighed. "Right, as I was saying," this time he glared at Elyan, who looked suitably chastised. "We are going to visit the Druids."

"We're going to what?" said Merlin.

Arthur turned to him. "You heard me. The Druids have requested an audience with me."

Gaius' eyebrows had by now risen so far past his hairline that Elyan wondered if they even existed anymore.

"And we're going?" asked Leon.

"Yes."

"Has your father agreed to this?" Gaius asked suspiciously.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it best not to trouble him with it." He looked to Gaius. "But I think it would be advisable for you to stay with him. I don't want him - well, I don't want him bothered by this."

"You would like me to lie to the King?" Gaius asked evenly, and Elyan marvelled at how he still managed to convey disapproval without altering his tone or facial expression. It was a question Merlin had stopped asking long ago.

"Not lie, Gaius. But keep him calm, certainly."

Gaius nodded his acceptance of this.

"Hang on a second," said Gwaine. "Is this illegal?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "It is not illegal. I am Prince Regent and allowed to make my own decisions. But," Arthur shrugged. "It's not exactly fully sanctioned."

"Good," said Gwaine, practically bouncing on the spot. "Things were getting boring."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, if you would stay behind with Gaius and help him?"

"But I thought we decided that it would be a good idea if your father wasn't to see me."

Elyan knew they had decided this for Gwen's safety, in case Uther was to somehow find out about their relationship, given they were now far more obvious about it.

"Well, yes but…" Arthur trailed off. "It could be too dangerous for you."

Merlin and Elyan simultaneously raised their eyes to the ceiling. "Here it comes." Elyan muttered.

"_Excuse me?"_

Arthur recoiled slightly under Gwen's gaze, but stood his ground. "The Druids are magical and-"

"And I thought we were all equal?"

Elyan hid a smile. He knew that tone. Arthur had no chance.

"Well of course."

"So, by rights, it should be my decision as to whether to come or not."

Arthur tried to think of a comeback, failed, almost said something anyway and then saw Gwen's face and thought better of it.

He sighed. "Fine. But, Guinevere," he said softly. "Be careful."

Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Hang on a second," said Gwaine. "Why is it dangerous?"

"Well, I do not know exactly what the Druids want with us."

"So…?"

"So we could be walking into a trap."

"Wonderful."

"I thought you were getting bored." Arthur said, quirking an eyebrow.

"The Druids are generally a peaceful people," Gaius interjected.

"Which is why we're going with minimal weaponry."

Merlin snorted. Arthur turned to him.

Merlin grinned. "Somehow I don't think your weapons could do much to the Druids. They have magic, remember?"

"I would remind you that I have faced down quite a few magical threats."

Merlin hid a smile, and Elyan couldn't help but notice both Gwaine and Lancelot doing the same. Merlin schooled his expression before saying, "Of course you have Arthur," laughter dancing at the edge of his voice.

Arthur gave him a look before turning back to the Knights. "We should really be off now." he said.

"Field trip!" Gwaine said; he then proceeded to sing this repetitively until they got to the gates and Arthur turned to him and said, through gritted teeth:

"Gwaine, if you do not shut up. Right. Now. I will run you through."

"We both know you couldn't."

"Gwaine," said Merlin, with a smile that was deceptively sweet. "Shut up."

Elyan then observed something quite odd.

Gwaine and Merlin appeared to have a completely silent conversation: Merlin tilted his head at Gwaine, Gwaine jerked his at Arthur, Merlin gave a sympathetic expression followed by a meaningful look.

"Shutting." said Gwaine.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, whilst Elyan's gaze flicked between the two and they continued on.

* * *

A man with grey hair and tanned skin came out to greet them, his arms wide in a gesture of friendship.

"Arthur Pendragon." He greeted.

"Iseldir, isn't it?"

"We have met. And these must be the Knights of the Round Table."

"Knights of the what?"

"Oh no," Gwaine groaned. "I told you you'd been calling too many meetings Arthur. People are identifying us," he paused for effect as he looked round at everyone. "By the table."

"It has quite a nice ring to it, actually," said Arthur, before turning back to Iseldir.

"Indeed it does, Arthur Pendragon." He stepped aside. "Please, come into our camp."

As they approached, he held up a hand. "We would, however, appreciate if weapons were left here. We mean no harm to you."

The Knights looked to Arthur for directives, and he nodded, leading them to lay their swords on the ground, some more hesitantly than others.

Only Merlin and Gwen were left standing. "Lady Guinevere, I presume."

Gwen smiled, "Gwen, please. It's nice to meet you."

Iseldir looked impressed. "You too, I'm sure. I have heard many things about you, Lady Guinevere."

Gwen's forehead creased into a frown, as Iseldir turned to Merlin. He didn't say a word but Elyan - returning first - noticed Merlin flinch slightly, before appearing to listen intently. Iseldir still hadn't said a word. It was not precisely as it had been with Gwaine because neither of their faces betrayed anything, but it still had all the essence of a silent conversation.

Merlin looked away after a few moments, when the others had returned and they proceeded into the camp.

Elyan did not know what he'd been expecting, but it had not been this. It was like a little village in itself, if it had not been made of tents of course. And the sense of community was absolute, the air seemed to hum with energy - or was it magic?

Elyan shivered despite himself, and the other Knights seemed to have tensed, but Merlin walked - as he always did - with that odd sort of confidence, if anything he seemed more relaxed than usual.

"Did you have a reason for requesting a meeting, Iseldir?" Arthur was clearly on edge.

"All in good time," said Iseldir. "First, I hear that you are now ruling Camelot?"

"You hear wrong," said Arthur immediately. "My father has been unwell, and I am merely taking on some extra duties."

"Ah," said Iseldir, clearly gleaning a lot from Arthur's short answer. "Still, I assume that you can see we are no threat to you."

"I have never truly believed you were," said Arthur.

"No," said Iseldir, contemplating Arthur as they came to sit round a fire that was set up at the centre of the camp. "You are not your father, Arthur Pendragon."

He turned to the rest of them. "I certainly hope we can reach a peaceful understanding eventually."

"You have my word, you will face no threat from Camelot."

"Now that," said Iseldir. "Sounds like the promise of a king." Before Arthur had a chance to respond to this, Iseldir said. "Now, you are quite right that I do have a reason for meeting here. We have made a discovery, and, given the nature of it, we thought that you should be the first to know."

Despite himself, Arthur had leaned forward.

"We found it in the woods, with strong magical protection, of course." Elyan could have sworn he looked at Merlin. "And this has, well, it has long been foretold."

"Foretold," Arthur stated, clearly unimpressed.

"Many things have been foretold about you." His eyes flicked to the men sitting round the fire. "And the ones who will help you," his gaze scanned round the group, and Elyan felt himself confronted with the man's intense gaze, before finally coming to rest on Merlin. "And you are only just beginning to realise your destiny. And this may help."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"A sword."

Next to Elyan, Merlin gave a low groan.

Two druids came forward, between them they held a large boulder - Elyan was impressed that they could support it between them, but, he supposed, that was magic for you.

But no one was really looking at the stone, for everyone's gaze was almost immediately drawn to the golden hilt of the sword that seemed to be embedded into it.

Arthur rose. "What is it?"

Merlin regarded Arthur for a moment, before saying, very slowly, "It's a _sword_, Arthur."

"Well, I can see that, _Mer_lin. But…" he trailed off, unable to put into words what Elyan was sure he was feeling - that innate sense of magic. Elyan briefly wondered why Merlin was unfazed.

But there was something else, Elyan thought. Something familiar, maybe it was exacerbated by the magic, or maybe he just knew the work so well it was clear.

"Gwen," he said, finding himself moving closer to the sword as he did so. "Am I right? Is that-?

"Yes," said Gwen. "It's dad's."

Gwen had moved to stand next to Arthur and his hand dropped down to cover hers, he glanced at her, an apology and condolence in one - Elyan knew that Arthur still felt some responsibility for his father's death, which was, in his opinion, fairly ridiculous.

Iseldir had stepped back from this, but now came forward again. "It was indeed forged by a mortal man, however, it has great magic. And it is said that only the true King of Camelot - the one who will restore peace to the land, and unite the land of Albion - can pull it out."

Arthur's head shot up at that, and he looked at the sword with renewed interest and awe, however, he shook himself.

"And how do I know this to be true?"

"You," said Iseldir, looking to Gwaine. "Try and pull the sword out."

"Me?" questioned Gwaine.

The stone was laid down and Gwaine approached it warily. He put a hand out, flexing it before laying it on the hilt. He pulled and, seemingly surprised, he tried again. He then tried with two hands, but although he appeared to be putting his full strength into it, the sword was not budging.

Gwaine turned back to them, holding his hands up. "All right, you caught me," he said. "I'm not really the King of Camelot."

The Knights laughed as he shrugged at Arthur. "It's really hard," he said.

Arthur still looked unconvinced. "Even if I do pull it out, that only proves that I'm stronger than Gwaine," he said this with a certain amount of disdain, which Gwaine seemed to take offence to.

"Hey-" he started, before Lancelot jabbed him in the side.

"Very well," said Iseldir. "Do you think you are the strongest of all your Knights?"

"Well…" Arthur paused, looking round. "Probably not. The physically strongest anyway."

Merlin let out a snort, and at Arthur's questioning glance he shrugged. "What?" he asked. "It's the first time I've heard you admit you're not the best at something."

Arthur made a face at him, as Iseldir pointed to Elyan, who glanced behind him as though hoping for someone else. He was not granted reprieve though, and so he moved reluctantly forward. The sword's handle was warm to the touch, and, as his hand closed around it, he was suddenly hit by a strong, strong sense of his father. He had forged this sword, made it with his own two hands.

It took a few moments before he pulled at the sword; he wasn't truly expecting anything, but he was slightly surprised to find his pull had no effect whatsoever. True, the sword was plunged into stone - and how had it got there anyway? - but he couldn't feel any give to it at all. How on earth was it so deeply rooted that he couldn't even feel it moving?

He stepped back and shrugged. And, one by one, all of the Knights stepped forward, pulling at the sword with all their might - including Percival, who was almost certainly the strongest of them - and each failed.

Arthur looked round and said, reluctantly, "Well, I suppose that's everyone."

"Not quite," said Iseldir, looking directly at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Iseldir nodded looking almost… proud? Merlin had moved backwards, half turning away, but still with half an eye fixed on Arthur as he moved hesitantly towards that stone.

Everyone's gaze was fixed on Arthur as he placed a hand on the sword, but - and Elyan couldn't really explain why - Elyan found his gaze drawn to Merlin, who seemed to be concentrating intently.

Arthur pulled at the sword…

Merlin's eyes glowed a bright, fierce gold…

And the sword slid out of the stone with no resistance whatsoever.

Somehow, Elyan felt these things might be linked.

Arthur stepped back, visibly shocked. Iseldir nodded, apparently satisfied.

"It is as was foretold." He said simply.

As the Knights moved forwards to congratulate Arthur, in their own ways:

"Congratulations sire."

"What the-"

A nod from Percival.

"Ooh, shiny. Can I hold it?"

"_No, _Gwaine."

Elyan's eyes were still fixed on Merlin. Merlin had magic. But Merlin was- Merlin was-

Merlin was good.

Merlin exchanged a loaded look with Iseldir, as though they had just succeeded in something. Elyan was still trying to process what he had just seen.

Merlin had made the sword come out of the stone. Using magic. Actual, proper magic.

_Really? Merlin?_

But he had made it come out for Arthur. Arthur, who he was now moving forwards to congratulate, or possibly call a prat, but really it amounted to the same thing.

"Well, Arthur. It's confirmed. You really are the most royal prat of them all!"

Or possibly both.

Arthur hit him on the head (thankfully not with the hand holding the sword) and Merlin turned away grinning as Gwen moved closer to Arthur. Merlin caught Elyan looking at him, and his confusion must have shown on his face, because Merlin tilted his head curiously and then - when Elyan's expression didn't change - he frowned until his expression melted into something approaching horror.

He started forward, when Arthur interrupted with: "You're very quiet Elyan."

"Er," Elyan was momentarily short of words. "Yes," he nodded.

He didn't know what to make of it all, but he knew he wasn't going to blindly hand Merlin in. It was people like that that got innocent people killed.

And he knew all too well how easily that could happen.

* * *

As Arthur bid the druids goodbye, Elyan noticed an interest in their party and, as they passed, some even dropped to their knees.

"Well," said Arthur, seeing this. "I wasn't expecting this sort of reception from you."

At first Iseldir looked surprised, then amused. His gaze passed to Merlin, who Elyan could see was also biting back a smile; Merlin shook his head almost imperceptibly. And Iseldir nodded. "You're welcome."

Gwaine leant over to Merlin, and Elyan heard him say, "They're bowing to you, aren't they?"

"Don't shout about it," Merlin said, shooting a glance back at Elyan.

"Of course," said Gwaine, who now also looked amused. "Mustn't let our royal pratness be deprived of his moment of glory."

"Well, precisely."

* * *

Elyan was at the forge when Merlin eventually caught up to him. Elyan found him standing on his doorstep, looking nervous as all hell.

"Er, hello Elyan. Can I come in?"

Elyan stepped aside in a silent invitation. Merlin looked slightly surprised, and Elyan wondered if he'd thought he'd reject him because of his magic.

"Is Gwen in?"

Elyan shook his head.

"Right. Well. Look, I just wanted to make sure that whatever you might have seen today, although I'm not even sure if you saw it to be honest so maybe I'm just being paranoid but, er-"

"I know you have magic, Merlin."

"Right." Merlin was brought up short. "And… what are you going to do about it?" he asked, squaring his shoulders slightly. There was a pause, "Only I need to know, so I can make plans to flee the city." he gave a nervous grin.

Elyan frowned. "I'm not handing you in, Merlin."

Merlin was visibly relieved. "Thank you, really. I-"

"It's nothing," said Elyan shortly. "I know exactly what happens to people accused of having anything to do with sorcery."

"Er, right, of course you do," there was a pause. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Elyan brusquely.

There was another pause, where the only sound was the clanging of metal as Elyan moved some swords ineffectually around.

"Do you not have any questions?" Merlin asked, seemingly curious.

"Should I have?"

"Well, I expect at least an: 'Are you evil'."

"I know you're not evil Merlin."

"Right, but normally people ask questions."

"Really?"

Merlin seemed to think for a moment. "Well, OK, mainly Gwaine."

"I'm not Gwaine."

"I think the world can only handle one."

Elyan grinned before saying seriously, "Honestly though, Merlin. I don't think I want to know that much about it."

Merlin nodded. "OK." He said. "That's better than what I was expecting."

Elyan sighed. He knew that this wasn't the acceptance that Merlin wanted, but it was all he could offer for now. He had to completely readjust his values in life.

He'd get there.

For now he just watched, as the swords he'd been trying to shift flew across the room and started polishing themselves.

He turned back to Merlin who shrugged. "Need a hand?"

Elyan smiled and nodded. And they worked in companiable silence as Elyan thought that maybe Merlin having magic wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

_Bleugh. This chapter caused me a lot of trouble, and I'm still not sure about it but I thought I'd better get it done. Er, sorry for the wait, real life kind of got in the way. Stupid life, interrupting writing. I'm being serious, it really annoys me. Anyway, the next chapter should be up quicker... hopefully. I've got a better idea of what I'm doing with it. _

_Next up is Leon: there have been sightings of a dragon around the outlying villages and Arthur feels obligated to check it out, although of course he knows he killed the last dragon in existence... right?_

_Because, really, how does no one notice a gigantic dragon flying around Camelot? Anyway, please review, they really do inspire me. :)  
_


	5. Leon

Leon was not happy.

Not happy at all.

It was raining. It was muddy. And he still had to make the long journey back to Camelot - on foot, because his horse had very helpfully bolted, something he couldn't quite understand because it had never been rebellious or unreliable in the past.

Which was more than he could say for his fellow Knights.

It wasn't that he precisely minded that he'd had to talk to the old woman alone - who was, as suspected, as mad as a hatter but harmless enough. But it was a little irritating that all the Knights who had supposedly volunteered for this had bailed.

Yes, Elyan had a good enough reason for not being able to come. But Leon couldn't imagine where Gwaine and Merlin had gotten to.

They had come with him, but they seemed to have slipped out of the woman's house whilst he was still doing his: 'I am a Knight of Camelot' spiel.

If it had just been Gwaine, he would have headed straight away to the nearest alehouse, but somehow he couldn't imagine Merlin shirking responsibility quite like that. He might not be a Knight, but he was certainly more reliable than most.

He still checked the alehouse though.

When this yielded no results - apart from getting slightly drunk, which at least made him a little happier - he hesitated before heading through the forest they had come through. He was feeling slightly disgruntled, but he still kept an eye out for the two of them. The old woman had said that they appeared to have just walked out so, he reasoned, they couldn't really be in danger, but a feeling of unease was settling in his stomach. Not to mention that he could just imagine Arthur's reaction if he returned on his own.

When Arthur had first mentioned this outing, most of the Knights had thought it stupid, but Leon had thought that there would be no harm in checking it out given that it might spread panic amongst the residents of Camelot if it got out. Arthur also seemed slightly irritated, but he insisted on it being followed up.

An old woman in a town close to Camelot's borders had claimed that she had seen a dragon.

"Flew right over me, it did," she had insisted. "Big as anything. Green, too."

Leon had been unable to get a more detailed description from her and didn't think she had much to offer in the way of truth, although the food hadn't been half bad.

He had walked some distance now, when he heard voices. He knew bandits were known to inhabit these woods, so he slipped behind a tree, and readied himself for attack, when he realised the voices were in fact coming from a clearing not far on, and the source was Gwaine and Merlin.

He started forward, half relieved, half irritated when something of their conversation reached his ears and he stopped, curious.

"-look, I said it sometimes takes him a while."

"But we've been waiting ages. Are you telling me a dragon can't fly faster than this?"

"He's close, all right. And," Merlin sighed. "I reiterate, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Oh, no way, I'm not missing this."

"Gwaine."

"I can't believe you can talk to dragons and you never told me."

Leon slid himself behind a tree, his eyes darting around; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gwaine and Merlin were casually discussing dragons. _Dragons_. Maybe the old woman hadn't been so crazy after all. But, what on earth did Merlin and Gwaine know about it? Gwaine had said Merlin could talk to dragons, but only dragon lords could talk to dragons and the last one of those was dead. Although…

He had been part of the final group to fight the dragon, and he knew how ineffectual their blows had been against it and yet, apparently, whilst he and the other knights had been knocked unconscious - and, in some cases, killed - Arthur had dealt it a mortal blow, although Arthur was somewhat reticent on the details of how he had actually achieved this.

And Merlin had been there.

All the Knights had thought him insane at the time, the servant going into battle with no armour or weaponry and yet… he had survived. He hadn't even been injured.

Merlin was sighing now. "I can't believe you haven't gotten over it yet. And technically anyone can talk to dragons."

"Not true. Most would be killed first."

"True."

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you waiting for me to realise why I shouldn't be here?"

"Is it too much to ask?"

"You won't let anything happen to me."

And the way Gwaine said this, his confidence in Merlin absolute, took both Merlin and Leon by surprise.

"I won't." replied Merlin, solemnly. He looked to the sky, and said, "Ah, there he is."

And there it was indeed. The dragon. The very same dragon that Arthur had supposedly killed - at least Leon assumed so, he really wasn't sure on how alike they all looked. He could only watch in horror as it landed softly on the ground of the clearing. Gwaine had backed away instinctively and Leon would have done the same had he not known his position would have been revealed. Hell, he would have run for the hills if he could, he wasn't a coward but this seemed foolish in the extreme, verging on suicidal.

"You summoned me." The dragon said.

The dragon spoke. _Seriously. _The dragon spoke, quite politely in fact. Although with a sarcastic undertone that indicated irritation.

Huh. Dragons could be sarcastic. Who knew?

"Er" said Merlin. "Yes. This is-"

"Sir Gwaine, I know."

Gwaine seemed to regain his voice. "And how exactly do you know that?" And if his voice was slightly higher than usual, who was to judge?

"Do not fear, I have no interest in harming you."

Ah, that's right, the dragon was.

"Merlin says he can order you about."

"I did not say that." Merlin hissed.

"He does occasionally abuse his power, yes."

"I do not abuse-"

"Really?" said the dragon, cutting him off. "I seem to remember you ignoring my advice and saving several people you shouldn't have." he paused. "How did that work out for you anyway?"

Merlin glared at the dragon.

"The reason I called you here is that someone saw you."

"And?"

"And," said Merlin, clearly growing more irritated by the second. "In case you've forgotten, you're meant to be dead."

"It was not my choice to lie. And King Arthur's delusions about killing me are not _my _responsibility."

"Would you prefer I just killed you now?" Merlin said, his voice sweet but with a tone that Leon had never heard from him before - threatening, with real danger to it. It was this that made it slightly less laughable: this small boy threatening a beast of such tremendous size.

The dragon's reaction showed that this was no idle threat, as he drew back slightly. "I was only pointing out that you should be more careful of your deceptions. The time for Arthur to know is drawing near."

Merlin flinched slightly. Gwaine groaned. "I don't like the sound of that." he muttered.

"Like it or not, it is the truth."

"Any kind of heads up? Tips?"

"That is all you need to know. The rest shall become clear upon discovery."

Gwaine sighed. He turned to Merlin. "Is he always this cryptic?"

"More."

The dragon rolled his eyes, and Leon was too numb to even be shocked anymore.

"Anyway," Merlin said. "If you could just keep concealed that would be really helpful."

The dragon sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"None at all."

"Very well then."

Leon thought vaguely that this was not a very democratic agreement.

"Thank you."

Because Merlin would be polite to a creature he had complete power over.

"You're welcome."

Again with the sarcasm.

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes."

"I hear Arthur is now in possession of the sword Excalibur."

"Yeah," interrupted Gwaine. "And he wouldn't let me hold it or anything."

The dragon turned his fearsome gaze on Gwaine. "Well of course. The sword is not for _you _to wield."

Gwaine's eyes widened, and he muttered something that sounded like: "Touchy…"

Merlin sighed. "That's right."

"And he is currently Regent."

"Yeees," Merlin said hesitantly.

"And Uther's gone mad?"

"I forbid you to attack him." Merlin said immediately, his voice taking on a guttural tone as he sank into the dragon's language.

"Relax, Warlock. I have no intention of harming Uther. There would be no point, anyway, his reign is drawing to a close. The point is that it is believed among creatures of magic that there may be a time of need drawing near, and it may be one of Albion's - and, incidentally, your - defining moments."

"I assume you can't give me any specific time frame."

"Soon, warlock, soon."

Warlock, Leon suddenly thought, registering the term now it had been used twice. Warlock didn't just mean dragon lord. Warlock meant, well, Warlock.

_Magic._

"Oh, _soon." _said Gwaine. "Well, that's all right then, I'll mark it in my calendar."

"You are beginning to come into your destiny," he looked to Gwaine. "Both of you. You will have to find these things out for yourself," his gaze was suddenly fixed on the tree Leon was hiding behind. "Some people, of course, are more adept at finding things out than we really give them credit for." And with that he smiled. _Smiled. _At Leon. And then swiftly turned and took off.

Merlin and Gwaine watched in confusion as the vast creature flew farther and farther away, soon becoming just a spot on the horizon.

Leon took a deep breath and stepped forward, as Gwaine said: "What on earth did that mean?"

Merlin sighed, "Sometimes," he said. "I think it's better not to ask."

They both turned to see Leon at the same time.

His shocked expression must have spoken for itself, as Gwaine moved in front of Merlin and his hand hovered at the hilt of his sword.

"Leon," he greeted in a friendly tone. Then he paused, "how long have you been there exactly?"

"Long enough," Leon replied his eyes still fixed on Merlin, whose eyes were widened in fear.

"Ah," Merlin said. "Well…"

"Well?" said Leon, his voice calm as he drew his sword to hold at his side.

"Now, hold up a second," said Gwaine. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"Really?" said Leon. "A perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Merlin has been lying to everybody? A perfectly reasonable explanation of _magic?"_

"Yes," said Gwaine, looking rather pleased that Leon had grasped it so quickly. His smile was cut off by Merlin jabbing him in the back.

"Look Leon," said Merlin. "I know this looks bad-"

"It does."

"But if you can just hear me out…"

Leon hesitated before nodding. This was _Merlin, _after all. And Leon couldn't honestly accept that the boy had an evil bone in his body.

Merlin paused, seemingly waiting for something, when Leon didn't move he cleared his throat and said, "I can talk better when I'm not being threatened with a sword."

Leon hesitantly laid it down.

"Gwaine," said Merlin.

Gwaine rolled his eyes before also laying his sword down.

"Right," said Merlin, moving out from behind Gwaine, and Leon saw a confidence in him, an authority that he'd never truly appreciated before. "Well, as you've evidently surmised, I have magic."

"And can talk to dragons."

Merlin nodded. "And that."

"And Arthur didn't kill the dragon."

"No. He didn't. But I think it's much better for everyone - particularly Arthur and his ego - if he believes he did."

Leon almost could have laughed at that, but he kept his lips firmly pressed together - he had long been puzzled by Merlin and Arthur's relationship and the way Merlin seemed to have utter disregard for rank, but he now wondered if it didn't have something to do with the fact that Merlin could blast people apart if he so wished.

"Anyway," Merlin said. "I do have magic, and I understand that you think that makes me evil, but you're wrong."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "I am?"

"Yes. See, I use magic for good, mainly for Arthur."

"For Arthur?"

"Yes, um…" Merlin seemed to weigh his options before taking a step closer to Leon. "See, you know how Arthur's always being mysteriously saved from magical threats?"

Leon couldn't say he hadn't noticed. "And you're always around," he said slowly.

Merlin gave a slightly pained smile and said weakly, "Tada."

"You use magic," said Leon, still getting used to _that _word being associated with Merlin. "To save Arthur's life."

"Mainly."

"Why?"

Merlin sighed. "You're not exactly the first person to ask me that."

"Well then?"

"There are a few reasons, but…" Merlin paused. "Look, um… I apparently have a destiny to help Arthur."

Leon had not been expecting that. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Well…" Merlin trailed off, his gaze drifting to the sky.

"The dragon?"

"Yes."

"And," Leon was struggling to comprehend this. "That's why you learnt magic?"

"Oh," Merlin said, somewhat surprised. "No. I probably should have explained. I was born with magic."

"What?" Leon had never heard of such a thing. "I didn't know that could happen."

Merlin smiled slightly sadly. "Not many people do."

"And you have kept this secret from Arthur?"

"He's not ready," Merlin said simply. "If he finds out now…"

"He may kill you," finished Leon.

Merlin closed his eyes and nodded.

After a moment, Gwaine stepped forward, "Which is why," he said. "We'd really appreciate it if you could keep this quiet."

"Why should I?" asked Leon, more out of curiosity as to what they'd say than anything else.

"For Arthur," said Merlin. "I know of your loyalty to him, and to Camelot. And it's honestly not self inflation that makes me say that they wouldn't last so long without me. So, if you won't do it for me," Merlin's eyes were imploring. "Do it for him."

Leon looked at Merlin's innocent, pleading face, and it didn't escape his attention that Gwaine's eyes had drifted to his own sword, lying discarded on the ground.

He thought of Arthur, and he wondered if Merlin wasn't underestimating his friend, but, then again, what if he wasn't? What if Arthur would have no choice? What if he had to watch Merlin burn? And what if Camelot fell because of it?

Leon nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will keep your secret," he looked directly at Merlin, "For both of you."

Gwaine grinned. "I knew I liked you, Leon."

* * *

Leon found his horse a little further down the path - Gwaine and Merlin had gone to collect theirs from the town where they had left them. Leon's horse had clearly witnessed everything, including a very large dragon, which had understandably spooked her a little.

"Well," said Leon wearily. "You and me both, Thunder. You and me both."

* * *

_Well, I certainly found this chapter easier to write than the last. And it was fun to write the dragon! I had a little trouble with the ending... which is why it ends with Leon talking to his horse._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know quite a few people wanted to see Leon, so here he is! Next up is another request I got a lot, which most people have probably predicted as she's pretty much the only person left. Yep, you guessed it, Gwen._

_I've had the chapter in mind for her for quite a while now, so hopefully it should be easy to write. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated as always. Nearly 100 reviews! Wow. Also, I may be being very thick here, but on the story traffic page, does anyone know what the difference is between hits and visitors? Please let me know if you do... possibly in a review... *hint hint* XD  
_


	6. Gwen

Gwen did not particularly enjoy being told what to do.

True, she had been a servant for much of her life, but she had served someone who she had considered a friend; she did as she was told but it always felt to her as though she was doing it out of choice rather than simply being ordered around.

She did not like to think of what had become of Morgana, but she had sensed her change before she consciously observed it, by the way in which she had started to order her around.

She was also a woman, which she knew to many carried connotations that she was in some ways 'less' than men. She did not particularly subscribe to this view, but she accepted the authority that mean had in the world even if she did not agree with it.

At least: she did in theory.

In practice, of course, it was an entirely different matter.

She disagreed with Arthur fairly frequently when he attempted to take charge of her. Whilst she understood his motivation (he was almost always trying to protect her) it did not mean that she always went along with him. She had, however, conceded to his request that she keep away from his father.

She held no particular - or, indeed, any - regard for Uther, but she knew that the man was ill enough as it was. She also knew that Arthur feared for anyone's safety around him; he had had several violent outbursts which had led to a few injuries amongst the select circle who were allowed to see him. All those who tended to him were also sentenced to death at least six times a day and accused of sorcery at least twice.

So when she heard the yells from his rooms followed by Merlin's placating voice, she opened the door without true forethought.

She was greeted with the sight of Uther thrashing around whilst Merlin attempted to restrain him - unsuccessfully, as Merlin was far outmatched by strength, size and sheer determination.

Gwen had been told that the betrayal of Morgana had hit him hard, but she had had no idea of exactly how hard.

"Gwen!" Merlin was shocked, and, whilst still attempting to restrain Uther, said, "You shouldn't be in here."

"I-" she started, before being shocked into silence by Uther's sudden halting of movement. He turned haunted eyes towards her and a brief moment of recognition flitted across his face before he, without warning fell back on to the bed, his eyes suddenly blank.

Merlin gave a sigh of relief and reached for a potion that he had evidently been trying to give Uther. He brought it to Uther's lips and he drank deeply, before his eyes closed and he fell silent as he slept.

"I-" Gwen said again, still trying to recover from what she had just seen.

"Sleeping tonic," said Merlin, waving the bottle. "Usually doesn't keep him out for very long. You need to leave."

"But-"

"No buts Gwen. Arthur's forbade anyone else apart from Gaius in here."

Gwen looked at him for a moment, and when he didn't appear to realise the obvious flaw in that she said, "So why are you in here?"

"Ah," said Merlin. "Well, that is…"

"Exactly."

"No. Not exactly. Gaius had to get something and I was closest."

"So you're allowed to put yourself in danger but I'm not?"

"Gwen…"

"You need help."

Merlin looked around at the destruction of the room and had to concede her point. That didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine," he said, when he saw that she truly was not going to be moved on this. "But you leave as soon as he starts to wake up, or when Gaius gets back."

Gwen nodded, and set about cleaning the room. She paused for a moment, "Is he always this bad?"

"No," said Merlin, sighing. "Normally he's just quiet. But he's getting worse. Gaius thinks this rapid deterioration is something to do with him feeling useless coupled with- well," Merlin hesitated. "He's not been precisely… er, all there, ever since Ygraine died."

Gwen was surprised. "Arthur's mother?"

Merlin nodded.

"But he was always-" she paused.

"Exactly. He seemed fine but he was already making irrational decisions."

"Like killing everyone who even mentioned magic." Gwen said slowly.

Merlin grimaced.

"It kind of makes it-" Gwen stopped, suddenly aware that what they were saying was tantamount to treason.

Merlin seemed to know exactly what she was going to say though. "I know," he sighed. "It makes it hard to hate him."

Gwen looked at Merlin curiously; she hadn't been aware that Merlin had _hated _Uther. Merlin seemed to collect himself to look back at her, and shrugged.

"He brought a lot of problems on himself," Merlin said, somewhat cryptically, before resuming the making of Uther's bed.

They worked in silence for a while, and for a moment it was almost like old times, until Merlin suddenly looked at her and said, "Hey, you shouldn't even be doing this. You're a Lady now." The teasing note in his voice betrayed that he was not entirely serious.

Gwen grimaced and Merlin grinned. He knew that she was finding it difficult to adjust.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what Arthur's done for me - and Elyan," she hastened to say.

"You just wish he hadn't done so much."

Gwen nodded. Merlin always seemed to know what she was thinking. She sometimes thought that he knew her best of anyone, even Arthur. Although she found it hard to believe she had ever thought of him as anything other than a brother.

Merlin smiled. "You'll get used to it. You're going to be queen after all."

Gwen looked at Merlin frowning, the teasing note had gone, but he had said it so casually, a mere fact to be dispensed. "You can't know that," she said, turning away.

"I do," Merlin said simply.

Uther began to stir and Merlin shot a look over to him and then to Gwen. "You should go," he said.

Gwen took a hesitant step backwards but didn't leave, reluctant to abandon Merlin. "When's Gaius going to be getting back?" she said.

"It might be a while, Gwen. He had to make up the potion."

"I don't think you should be on your own."

Merlin smiled, as though slightly amused. "I'll be fine, Gwen."

Gwen smiled slightly in response, "Even though you're not one of those rough, tough save the world types?"

"Ah," said Merlin grinning. "Don't you remember Gwen? I told you I was in disguise."

Gwen noticed his attempt at humour to distract her but didn't move even though she could see Uther's eyes opening.

"Please Gwen, Arthur'll kill me."

"Arthur needs to stop protecting me."

Merlin smiled slightly. "I think that might be impossible."

"You."

They both turned, slightly horrified as Uther uttered one word, his shaking finger coming up to point at Gwen. Merlin moved so that he was between the two of them, but Uther looked round him.

"You," he repeated, his voice hoarse. "You enchanted my son."

Gwen felt her stomach sinking in dread, but she couldn't move, was rooted to the spot.

"No, your highness," said Merlin, his tone far more polite and subservient than Gwen had ever heard him. "Remember, she was not the true sorcerer. You caught him. Dragoon."

Gwen wondered how on earth Merlin still remembered the name of the sorcerer. As far as she remembered, he hadn't been around when Dragoon had been arrested, which she had always found odd; it had seemed so out of character of Merlin to abandon a friend.

"No," Uther was saying, shaking his head resolutely. "No, it was her. I remember. She lied and used trickery and she must not be allowed to go free."

Gwen heard it then. Merlin had said that Uther wanted to be useful and she heard in his voice a desperate clinging to the past, when he used to issue orders, when people used to listen to him.

It was one of the saddest things she'd ever heard.

And she understood now, and she thought that was why she didn't move. Merlin had said it was hard to hate him, and it was, because staring at this broken shell of a man… all she felt was pity.

"Gwen." Merlin said, with an air of authority that Gwen rarely heard from him. "Leave, please."

She didn't know why she didn't. It could have been those eyes, boring into her, the eyes of the King. It could have been the fact that Merlin looked close to being overpowered. Or it could have been the fact that she was rooted to the spot. Frozen in place.

So she stayed.

Which meant that she was there when Uther suddenly abandoned his random thrashing around and made a calculated move to throw Merlin off him. And Merlin, caught off guard, was pushed aside and hit the wall with a thud. With that, Uther flung the covers aside and began to walk towards her.

Merlin took a few moments to regain his bearings; he really was getting sick of being thrown into walls. He blinked and refocused, only to see Gwen almost backed into a corner by Uther, who was shouting for her arrest. Merlin briefly wondered why no one was coming, before remembering that Arthur had ordered the corridor outside to be cleared.

Cursing Arthur, Merlin sprang to his feet. He glanced to the door one last time, thinking that Gaius could really pick a good moment to enter a room for once. But nothing.

He also briefly debated his course of action, he could easily throw Uther back on to the bed, probably without injuring him, but Gwen… It was too risky, he knew that. And Uther was actually not posing any physical threat to Gwen. Uther…

Uther had a knife.

It took less than a split second for Merlin to make his decision and an even shorter time to raise his hand and send Uther flying back on to his bed. Uther looked completely bewildered and when his eyes tracked around the room, he found no one to pin this on. Merlin spoke a few well chosen words and Uther sank into a deep sleep, which would hopefully last longer than the previous one.

And with that, Merlin turned slowly, still nursing a small, small hope that Gwen might not have seen any of that. It was dashed the moment he saw her face.

Gwen was having trouble as her entire world view was shaken up before being returned as something she barely recognised.

Merlin had magic.

_Merlin._

Her loyal, funny, _honest _friend. The person who knew her best of anyone. The person who - it turned out - she didn't know at all.

And he smiled a shaky version of a smile that was so, so painfully familiar. "Told you I was in disguise."

Gwen remembered. The first time she had met him. She had thought he was joking, and yet… there had been something there, an element of truth.

And Merlin was so… mysterious, at least he had been in those first few days. He had been the boy who had stood up to Prince Arthur, who had insulted and berated him without thought and then went largely without punishment. He had been the only one alert enough to save Arthur's life, that first day. It suddenly made sense.

"Oh, God," she breathed in horror, and she sank down on to the floor. She had just been threatened with a knife by the King of Camelot and she had just found out that her friend had magic. She thought vaguely that she was entitled to a slight breakdown. She put her head in her hands.

"Gwen?" said Merlin, and she registered in some distant way that he sounded nervous.

She looked up at him. He was holding the knife, her confusion must have shown on her face because he glanced down at his hand. "Oh," he said, sounding vaguely surprised. "I took it off Uther. Although I'd like to know how he got it," Merlin shook his head, seemingly exasperated. "Who thought it was a good idea to leave a knife in here with a man who's lost his mind, I don't know but…" Merlin trailed off as he looked at her. "Er," he laid down the knife carefully on the floor and bent to her level. "Gwen, I-"

"Merlin?" she said, her voice weak, and she didn't know exactly what she was asking him.

"Yes."

"You-" she shook her head. "Tell me that was all in my imagination," she said, her voice surprisingly steady.

"No, er, it wasn't. Look, Gwen I-"

"You have magic?"

She looked up at him as he sighed and nodded. "Yes," he said, his eyes closed.

They were interrupted at that moment by Gaius, who walked in to find them both crouched in a corner.

"Merlin?" he said. "Gwen?"

Merlin glanced up at him, his face apologetic. "Gaius," he started.

"Does Gaius know?" Gwen interrupted.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Gaius knows."

"Merlin," said Gaius, his voice stern.

"Er, right, yes. Erm, you see…"

"Merlin," said Gaius again. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Er… What is it that you think it is exactly?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "Uther woke up," she said, still trying to make sense of the events in the first place. "He was confused. He thought… he thought that I should be arrested. He threw Merlin off him. He came at me… He had a knife," Gaius' eyes trailed in horror to the knife on the floor. "Merlin threw him back on to the bed… he put him to sleep, I think. With magic."

"Don't look at me like that, Gaius. I had no choice."

Gwen thought about that, he had had a choice. He could have left her. He could have saved himself, but he hadn't because… because… because he was Merlin. And that wasn't what he did. Which might just mean that - even with magic - he was still the Merlin who was her friend.

Gaius sighed, "I see that, Merlin, but…"

"I don't understand," said Gwen, not caring that she was being rude. "How can you have magic?" She asked, turning her face to Merlin's.

"Well… I was sort of born with it. And I…"

Gwen might have been surprised at that, but then she thought of Morgana sprung to her mind. She had been born with magic, hadn't she? Always having those strange prophetic dreams. Then she winced. OK, she thought, not the best comparison.

But was there a good example? Everyone she had known who had magic had been corrupted in some way. Apart from the Druids; they had seemed fine. But how could she know?

And she remembered. How often Merlin and Arthur had gone off with a whole party of Knights only to return with just the two of them (and no one was truly sure how Leon managed to survive every time either). But Merlin acted as though… as though he were ordinary. He was a servant. Why would he do that? Why would he pretend to be powerless?

"Look, Gwen, I know this is a shock," Merlin sounded desperate. "But I need you to know that I'm not- I mean, I use magic to help people. Mainly Arthur," he said, and then seemed unable to help muttering, "The prat."

"And me," Gwen said suddenly and Merlin started in surprise. "You confessed, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "You said you were the one who healed my father?"

Merlin nodded, smiling slightly. "I did. And yes, I was telling the truth. And if it hadn't been for Arthur it would have worked too." Merlin's slight annoyance surprised her. Was he honestly annoyed that he hadn't been sentenced to die for her?

"And, and," Gwen was struggling to reconcile magic to Merlin but it was slowly becoming clearer. "And that sorcerer who was arrested for enchanting Arthur?" Gwen didn't understand it, but she felt sure he had something to do with it.

"Ah," Merlin looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, that was… well, that was me."

"You?" Gwen asked. "But he was-"

"Old? Yes, I used an aging spell."

"And you were arrested?"

"Yeah. I was going to just escape from the jail cell using magic, but then, well, something went wrong. And Gaius had to make the antidote. So it all had to be a lot more dramatic."

"You nearly died," Gwen said.

Merlin shrugged, and it didn't seem like false modesty at all but actual casual dismissal of his life.

There he was. There was her friend.

She surprised everyone by throwing her arms round him. Merlin was clearly shocked, but awkwardly returned her embrace. She drew back.

"Thank you," she said.

Merlin smiled, slightly bemused. "Er, you're welcome," then he laughed. "Although wait until you hear how many times I've saved Arthur's life."

"Merlin," said Gaius, warningly and Merlin seemed to recover himself.

"Right," he said. "Not the time. Anyway…"

Gwen gasped as another thought struck her. "That sword," she said. "The one Arthur pulled out of the stone. I _knew _I recognised it."

"Ah, yes," said Merlin. "You gave it to me."

Gwen grinned and Merlin relaxed. There would be other times, when Gwen would suddenly think of a day where the day had been saved by some anonymous source, but right now, all she could do was be thankful, thankful for Merlin.

And then: "I need to tell Arthur."

"Gwen!" Merlin and Gaius said at the same time.

She looked at them, surprised. "But you just told me that you've saved his life. That you use magic for good. What's wrong with him knowing?"

"Gwen," Merlin said slowly. "I understand your faith in Arthur, and honestly I also hope he'll accept this, but…"

Gwen frowned. "But you're just not going to trust him?"

"Ah," Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that… I just-"

"It's exactly that," Gwen countered. "How many people know, anyway?"

"Ah," Merlin shot a nervous look at Gaius. "Well, just Gaius, Lancelot…" Merlin sighed before saying quickly, "Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival-"

"Merlin!"

Gaius' and Gwen's exclamations came at the same moment and Merlin winced.

"What were you _thinking_?" Gaius said, glaring at him.

"Well, I may have forgotten to mention some of them, but-"

"Anyone else you've forgotten to mention?"

"Er, actually…"

"_Merlin!_"

"You know what," said Merlin. "You're right, I can't think why I didn't tell you. You're taking it so well."

"This is no time for jokes Merlin. Who else?"

"Well… Morgana."

Gaius threw up his hands in exasperation. Gwen was shocked. "My brother knew?" she said, before waving Merlin's apologies away. "In fact, everyone knew?"

"Not everyone," Merlin muttered.

"Not Arthur," Gwen corrected.

"You know, Merlin," said Gaius. "I have always thought that you should keep your magic secret. Even though it seems a virtual impossibility for you," he sighed. "It's starting to look like you really don't have much of a choice. You have to tell him."

Merlin closed his eyes.

"Too many people know," Gaius continued. "And Gwen…"

Merlin opened his eyes, a new level of determination on his face. "You're right," he sighed. "I can't ask you to keep this from him."

Gwen smiled with relief. "I think you're doing the right thing, Merlin."

Merlin's expression was one of abject terror. "I hope you're right." He cleared his throat. "Now, we should probably get out of here before Uther wakes up. And Gaius?" he said as he got up, walking out of the doorway with the two of them. "How on earth would Uther have gotten hold of a knife anyway?"

As their voices faded down the corridor there was a slight gust of wind as a raven haired woman came into view. She frowned at this sudden turn of events, before a slow smirk spread across her face.

Maybe this would be even better.

* * *

_Well, would you look at that. It's an actual cliffhanger... anyone guessed how Uther got ahold of that knife? So Merlin's gone to make a huge confession to Arthur, the only question is: Will someone else get there first?_

_Oh, I feel evil now... Anyway, the next chapter will pick up where this one left off and I'm sure you've all guessed who it is by now. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, as I got a lot of requests for Gwen so I hope you feel I did her justice, anyway, please review! _

_Also, thank you to WolfAngelDeath and Naisa, both of whom answered my hits and visitors question. I got a lot of people saying they didn't know either so, in the interest of public service, I'm going to copy and paste your answers here:_

_Naisa: Hits and visitors, I used to have no idea what that was either! I think the visitors is the number of individuals that look at your story, the hits is the number of times an individual looks at your story ..._

_WolfAngelDeath: Hits: How many times the page or story has been viewed_

Visitors: How many different PEOPLE have viewed the page or story usually counted by the number of IP adresses logged visiting 

_Both say pretty much the same thing... ergo: corroboration = reliability XD This is good, I think anyway, because the fact I get more hits than visitors a lot of the time means that people must be re-reading my story... which is nice.  
_


	7. Arthur: Part I

_It was a peaceful day._

_Really _peaceful.

Really, abnormally peaceful.

There were no magical threats, no armies invading, not even the slightest skirmish on the Northern borders.

In short, everything was looking very suspicious indeed.

Arthur was looking over some paperwork - and really, who knew the King had to sign so many things? - and the Lords were arguing. The Lords always argued. It was rather irritating. Still, apart from that it was quiet. Arthur sighed; it was true that his father was having a bad day today, but he was sure that Gaius was more than equipped to deal with it and no one could know anything of it, so he would act normal, ignoring the sense of unease in his gut that told him things were about to go very wrong indeed (he didn't know whether it was borne out of worry for his father or the unnatural peace that had fallen over Camelot).

After all, all he could do now was sit back and wait.

* * *

Merlin had been going to tell Arthur. Really, he had. And he still fully intended to. And definitely would. When Gwaine stopped sitting on him.

"Gwaine!"

"Not moving. Nope. Nada. No way. This is a terrible idea."

"Gwaine," said Gwen, and Gwaine pretended that he wasn't frightened by this tone of voice in the slightest. "Get off Merlin. Now."

Gwaine crossed his arms and sighed. "_Fine," _he said, getting up. "You are free to make your own mistakes but…" he held up a finger. "Wait one minute."

Gwaine rushed off up the stairs, and Merlin shrugged at Gwen and Gaius, who both looked equally bemused.

Gwaine returned. With Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon.

Merlin tilted his head, "Seriously Gwaine?"

Gwaine ignored this, clapping his hands together and stepping towards the throne room. "Right? Are we all ready then?"

Lancelot looked slightly apologetically at Merlin before moving off past him, Merlin rolled his eyes. What had started as a quiet, serious and nerve-wracking confession to Arthur had turned into full-blown farce (which was probably what Gwaine wanted) and Merlin couldn't quite decide whether this was better or worse.

Still, he couldn't deny it was better to have support. So, you know, if Arthur tried to kill him…

Merlin winced a little at the thought.

_It's going to be fine, _he thought to himself. _Just fine. It's going to be fine._

He kept this refrain up until they reached the doors of the throne room. Gwaine flung the doors open as Gaius put a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder and Gwen smiled up at him.

Everyone's mouths dropped open as the doors opened to reveal the scene before them. 

* * *

It turned out that Arthur had been completely right.

Things were just too peaceful to be true.

Although he still hadn't been expecting his half sister to appear in the throne room in a swirl of smoke (and, seriously, how cliché did she need to be?) she had quickly disarmed the lords who had leapt to his aid, and managed to send his sword flying halfway across the room so that she now held him at… well, it would have been sword point only she wasn't actually using one, so it was more like finger point. Or magic point, or…

"Hello brother," she said with a sneer.

Right, he remembered. Focus. "Morgana," he breathed.

This was the first time he had been confronted with her since- since she had betrayed Camelot. He had thought he had managed his feelings on the subject, had thought he had put all his brotherly affection aside and made her the enemy.

He had been wrong.

Because when he looked at her now… yes, she was obviously threatening him, and he could detect only anger and hatred in her features, but… her eyes were the same. They were the eyes of his playmate as a child, the eyes of the girl who had once - although he didn't care to admit it - bested him in a sword fight, they were the eyes of the woman who had offered him advice and counselled him to do the right thing.

They were the eyes of his sister. And they had not changed.

"Why?" he asked, before he could stop himself. He couldn't tell if she was going to answer. Couldn't know what she was going to say. And he never got a chance to find out, because at that moment the double doors burst open and Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and the Knights walked in, Gwaine leading the way.

They all stopped still at the sight that greeted them.

Arthur vaguely thought that it was convenient they were here. And a little odd now that he came to think of it.

"Morgana," said Merlin, stepping forward.

Arthur inwardly groaned. What was he _doing? _He knew what Merlin was like in fights and he couldn't for the life of him think of a reason why Merlin would pick _this _moment to suddenly play the hero.

"Merlin," said Morgana with a sneer.

Arthur frowned. He knew Morgana hated them all, but she didn't even put that amount of hate into her voice when she was talking to him. And there was something else, anger, bitterness… that was all there, but something more, like a history he didn't know about.

"What are you doing?" asked Merlin as he walked towards her, unflinching even under an impressive glare.

"Oh, just tying up loose ends," she said. Arthur noticed that the Knights were also advancing and had all drawn their swords. Morgana had evidently noticed too as her eyes glowed and they appeared to be pushed back slightly.

Merlin seemed to smile slightly at that.

_Seriously_? He was _smiling?_

"Call off the dogs, Merlin," Morgana sneered. Gwaine glared at her but - for once in his life - kept silent. When Merlin made no response, she held up a finger and said, "Oh no, wait. That's you isn't it?" Merlin glared at her. "Arthur's ever-faithful lapdog. Only," she tilted her head to one side. "There's one thing you haven't told your master isn't there?" Merlin's eyes widened as she laughed. "Oh, don't let me get in the way of your heartfelt confession. Please, go ahead."

"Wait, how do you-" Merlin stopped, and realisation dawned on him. "You were in Uther's room."

Morgana smiled. "Well worked out, Merlin."

"You gave him the knife."

Arthur's eyes widened as Morgana laughed. His father had had a knife, but… what had happened? And why had Merlin even been there? No one should have been, save for Gaius.

"Yes," said Morgana, and all the traces of his childhood playmate were wiped from her features. "I did. I mean," she waved a hand. "I had hoped he would kill Gaius. Maybe himself." Arthur could see Merlin gritting his teeth at the mention of Gaius. "But when Gwen came in…"

Arthur's panicked eyes flicked to Gwen, who was - thankfully - seemingly unharmed, although she was staring at her former friend with undisguised shock and anger. She sought his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, although her face was still clouded with worry.

"But then you just had to step in." Arthur's gaze returned to Morgana, who was addressing Merlin with pure venom in her voice. "Merlin," she drawled mockingly. "The unsung hero of every hour."

Arthur frowned, Morgana's taunts had now taken a different route. What did she mean?

"I wasn't going to let you or anyone else hurt the people I care about."

Arthur was taken aback by the steel in Merlin's voice. He sounded determined. He sounded like he meant it.

If Arthur hadn't known any better, he might have believed him.

What surprised him was Morgana's reaction. She flinched slightly, looking more vulnerable than she had done since she appeared before them, and looked at Merlin with an almost indescribable expression.

Again, if Arthur didn't know any better, he would have said it was sadness.

Morgana recovered herself swiftly. "You may not have a choice."

Merlin laughed. He actually laughed. "Morgana," he said, his voice dropping low. "Have you forgotten our last encounter?"

Arthur's eyes flicked from Merlin to Morgana as an energy seemed to pulse between them. What last encounter?

"Would you like to tell Arthur about it?" Morgana said, jutting her chin out defiantly. It was such a… _Morgana _gesture, that it made Arthur's heart ache. He tried to focus on her words. What did she have over Merlin?

Merlin took a deep breath, "I will if I have to."

Morgana stared at him. "Go on then," she said, daring him.

"Arthur I-" Merlin sighed. "Look, this isn't exactly how I imagined telling you," Merlin's eyes met Arthur's. "I-"

"Spit it _out, _Merlin." Arthur said, frustration winning out. Honestly, Camelot was under threat and Merlin… Merlin was, well, dithering.

"I have-" Merlin took another deep breath; Arthur waited impatiently.

At that moment Merlin flung his arm out, his eyes glowed a bright gold and Morgana was thrown back.

"… Magic," he finished.

Arthur could only stare at him.

"Nice try, Morgana," Merlin said, turning to her.

Morgana glared at him. Arthur vaguely registered that she had been making a move to attack him when Merlin had- when Merlin had-

When Merlin had used _magic._

Merlin.

It made no sense. He couldn't process it. His brain working desperately to catch u[ with what he had just witnessed. Merlin had magic. How was that even possible?

Idiotic, clumsy Merlin. Ever loyal. Ever joking.

With a wisdom he'd never truly realised.

With _something about him _that Arthur had never quite been able to figure out.

And then, unbidden, a memory came to him. Of the first time he had met Merlin.

_I could take you apart with one blow._

_I could take you apart with less than that._

And he had laughed. _Laughed. _At a threat that - he knew now - had been all too real. Merlin had been lying to him. This whole time.

Arthur's eyes refocused on Merlin now, who had turned away from him and was saying, in a voice that was wholly unfamiliar to Arthur, "Really, Morgana, you have forgotten who you're dealing with."

How could Merlin actually sound threatening?

"Tell me," said Merlin, his tone casual, almost disinterested. "After everything you've heard about Emrys, did it ever sound like a good idea to attack his home?"

Morgana struggled, clearly bound by some magic. Merlin's magic.

The entire room was stunned, their gazes all fixed on the exchange between the two.

"You do not truly believe that this will be your home, do you?" Morgana hissed. "Not now."

Merlin's eyes flicked from her to Arthur and then back, seemingly shaking himself of those thoughts. "Maybe not," he said. "But for as long as I live I will be loyal to Camelot. To Arthur. And you will never harm the people I care about Morgana. And nor will anyone else."

Arthur stared at Merlin. Merlin spoke with such fierceness, such passion as he proclaimed his loyalty to Arthur and to Camelot, it was hard not to believe him.

"Are you alone?" Merlin continued.

Morgana sneered at him. "I'm hardly likely to tell you, now, am I?"

Merlin scrutinised her for a second. "So, not many of you then," he tilted his head as Morgana continued to glare at him. "Mordred?"

Morgana made no response but Merlin nodded as though she had. "Right. Where?"

Morgana still said nothing. "Really, Morgana, you may as well give it up. Leave now," Merlin paused. "And I _won't _kill you."

"Not much of a deal," was Morgana's biting reply.

"Only deal you're getting," Merlin countered.

And then his eyes glowed gold again, and Arthur thought that he'd never get used to that. Morgana seemed to struggle harder against invisible bonds. Then she smirked.

"Fine," she said. "I'll leave you with-" she looked to Arthur. "Your precious prince," she shook her head at him. "If you think he'll be any better to you. I warned you once before Merlin: he will see you _burn_."

And it was with those words that Morgana departed in much the manner she had come. Merlin waited for a few moments and then nodded. "They've gone," he said, almost to himself.

And then he started to turn back to Arthur, when there was a cry from the crowd, whilst Arthur was still frozen in disbelief.

"Magic."

"The boy has magic."

"Arrest him-"

"Guards!"

Arthur was still frozen as he saw the guards approach and Merlin sighed, his expression resigned as he turned…

And found a line of Knights blocking the way of the guards.

Gwaine smiled at the guards as the Knights formed a protective barrier between them and Merlin, and he uttered just three words:

"Just try it."

* * *

_Oh, I know I am evil. I was only going to have this as one chapter, but I loved ending on Gwaine's last words to the guards. I have had that scene in my head for ages and I finally have a fic I can include it in! Anyway, I hope that part II will allow me to delve further into Arthur's reaction, which, to be honest does need its own chapter, even if I partially covered it here. Oh, and Morgana has left. Her plan was not that well thought out, to be honest, and she's not ready to mount a full attack on Camelot yet. I'm being a little vague about it here, but suffice to say that she is desperate at the moment. I think she's counting on Arthur reacting badly to Merlin's revelation but... is she underestimating him? Or not? You'll have to read to find out!_

_As always, please review... still blown away by the amount... keep 'em coming! :)  
_


	8. Arthur: Part II

The guard's eyes flicked from the Knights, to each other and then back to the Knights.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

The guards shrugged.

Arthur didn't know if this was some sort of war of facial expressions or a stalemate.

It appeared it was neither as the guards seemed to decide it was best to attack - although what gave them that idea Arthur couldn't imagine - and they made a move forward.

"Wait."

It took a while for Arthur to realise that it was he who had spoken.

He cleared his throat, stood up a little taller so that he could see the guards over the Knights and Merlin's head.

"I'll deal with this," he said.

The guards looked at each other, shrugged - again - and turned around. Gwaine was restrained by Lancelot as he stepped to follow them.

"And," Arthur looked around at the Lords, who were all regarding him and Merlin with varying degrees of suspicion and reproach. _They thought he had known. _Of course they did, he spent so much time with Merlin and - wait, how had he _not _known? "The meeting is now over, so - as I have several things to deal with now," - here he glared at Merlin who still wouldn't look him in the eye - "I would appreciate if the room could now be cleared."

The Lords all started to disperse slowly, muttering as they filed out. Arthur sighed, _that _he would have to deal with. Still, it wasn't his first priority at the moment.

No, his first priority was his rather troublesome _idiot _of a servant. Who had lied to him for years. And who he was supposed to execute. And who had _magic._

And who had just saved his life.

Rather troublesome was probably an understatement.

"_Merlin," _he said, as though by saying his name he could somehow reconcile the servant with the- the sorcerer he had just seen.

"Yes, sire." Merlin turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Arthur could see everything in those oddly expressive eyes, and what he saw most of was: fear.

He pondered on that and realised, not without some surprise, that since learning of Merlin's magic he hadn't once even considered the pyre.

He didn't quite know what that said about him.

"I-" Arthur started. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he broke off. "I don't know what to say." He looked round at the Knights who were no doubt having as difficult a time with this as-

Wait. None of them looked as though they were having any kind of difficulty with this at all.

His eyes scanned their faces, their entirely unsurprised faces, they all bore a resemblance to each other in the apprehension they bore, assumedly for Merlin's fate.

"Hang on a second," Arthur said and his voice was dangerously low. "Why am I the only one surprised by this?"

All the Knights, Gaius and Gwen exchanged guilty looks; Merlin was looking remarkably sheepish.

"My God," said Gwaine, with an over exaggerated step backwards, throwing his hand over his chest. "Merlin has magic! That is shocking. And unexpected." He considered for a moment. "And surprising," he finished with somewhat of a proud nod.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, Merlin turned to Gwaine and all the Knights looked distinctly unimpressed.

Gwaine looked round. "Anyone buying this?"

Slowly, they all shook their heads.

Gwaine shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Appreciate it Gwaine," Merlin said.

"We were just coming to tell you, Sire," Gaius said.

"Right. Well, of course you'd know Gaius," Arthur shook his head. "Who else knew?"

He watched in disbelief as slowly every single person in the room - save for Merlin and himself - raised their hand.

He turned to Gwen, who was now standing at his side.

"I only just found out, Arthur. We were going to tell you."

"Which I said was a stupid idea," put in Gwaine and when Arthur glared at him seemed to realise what he had just said, although he continued completely unapologetically. "And I found out ages ago and had no intention of telling you, and I'm not going to say otherwise either."

Arthur looked to the other Knights.

"Sire, he has very good reasons," said Leon.

"Yes," put in Lancelot. "I mean, if you knew how many times he'd saved your life. I mean, the Griffin-"

"That Dragon-"

"The fire at Jarl's castle-"

"The immortal army-"

"The _other _immortal army-"

"I think I need to sit down," said Arthur.

"Look Arthur," said Merlin. "I know this is a shock. And I _am _sorry I lied to you - not that I didn't have a good reason but I suppose that's not really the issue - but you have to understand that I have always looked after you and Camelot."

And there it was: that fierce passion yet again. It brought back memories of the occasional bouts of wisdom Merlin seemed to have from time to time, and they suddenly made so much more sense.

_Destinies…_

_We don't know until we try…_

_One day you'll be a great king…_

_You're all mad…_

Arthur smiled a little at the last one, however, he schooled his expression quickly as he remembered his annoyance.

"You're telling me," he said slowly. "That _everybody _knew about this before me?"

Merlin blinked, and then Arthur saw the slightest hints of amusement start to tease around his mouth. "Is that honestly what you're angry about?"

Arthur glared, after all, he could do without Merlin _laughing _at him, and yes, yes that was what he honestly angry about.

"Well, I can't pretend that it's not a little insulting."

OK, now he was really annoyed. Elyan and Lancelot now also seemed to be hiding smirks.

"And you can all stop smiling, as I could remind you that you have all lied to me as well."

That shut them up.

"It wasn't their fault, Arthur," Merlin said immediately. "If you're going to punish anyone it should be me."

"I agree," said Arthur; he had meant it to sound lighter than that, but by the way Merlin flinched and Gwaine lifted his sword he gathered he had not quite managed it.

"I wouldn't bother, Arthur," said Gwaine. "Maybe we'll find out who really would have won that fight."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, at the threat in Gwaine's voice; it seemed completely sincere. And he had a feeling that Gwaine wouldn't be the only one. Which was irrelevant, since he _still _wasn't going to arrest Merlin. And he was honestly a little offended that everyone thought that he would.

"Oh, relax, Gwaine," he said. "I am not going to arrest Merlin."

The statement did not bring the relief he had expected it to so he sighed and added:

"Or exile him."

Still nothing. Another sigh:

"_Or _execute him."

And finally all tensed shoulders dropped; Merlin let out a breath that he must have been holding for about five minutes. Gwen was smiling at him, as though she had known what he would do all along.

Well, at least _someone _had faith in him.

"It doesn't mean I'm happy about it," he said. He thought, then added, "Or completely understand it." He turned to Merlin, "Merlin, if you have magic, why on earth would you come to Camelot?"

"That," said Gwaine. "Is a good question."

As all the Knights swivelled to Merlin, he sighed, although Arthur thought that it might have been partially in relief. He wondered briefly how hard it had been for Merlin to keep this secret all these years, although, he thought wryly, looking round at the faces before him - all of whom had known before him, and yes, that still rankled - Merlin clearly hadn't done a very good job.

"Well, I was born with magic," Arthur's eyebrows went up at that. "And my mother thought that, well," Merlin gestured to Gaius. "That Gaius could help me with it."

Gaius coughed. "I did used to practice magic, sire."

Arthur nodded, "I know, Gaius."

"Right, anyway," said Merlin; he took a deep breath and said in a rush: "Basically, I have this destiny which means that I'm meant to help you to become the greatest King that Albion has ever seen. And you're meant to unite the lands of Albion and make it so it's safe for sorcerers again."

Arthur felt the overwhelming need to sit down again.

"Right," he said faintly. "Great." Then he paused, "How do you know that, Merlin?"

"The dragon told me."

"The dragon told y- well, of course he did," Arthur said sarcastically, thinking vaguely that if Gaius sprouted pink wings and confessed his overwhelming desire to be a fairy, it wouldn't surprise him anymore.

"Would that be the same dragon that was released mysteriously?"

"Ah, well, about that-"

"You released the dragon."

"Yes, but I didn't think he'd go around killing everyone, and I had to swear on my mother's life and- and, it was all very confusing."

"Merlin," said Arthur slowly. "Did you kill the dragon?"

There was a pause. "No."

"Did I kill the dragon?"

A longer pause. "…No."

"Did anyone kill the dragon?"

"No. But I made him promise not to attack again."

Arthur sighed, and said wearily, "I suppose because you're a Dragonlord or something."

There was a long silence.

"_Mer_lin."

"You're catching on fast, sire."

"I'm not completely thick, Merlin."

There was a silence that followed that, then Arthur watched as all the Knights began to laugh, Merlin shrugged and seemed to succumb to laughter as well, even Gwen and Gaius looked amused. Arthur watched, torn between amusement and anger, until he gave in.

And then he laughed along with them.

He waved them off once they had finished. "You'd better leave now," he said, waving them off. "And, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"You need to muck out the stables."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, then a grin burst out across his face. "Sire," he said. "That shouldn't take long at all."

"And you're not to use magic."

"What? But, Arthur-"

"Perhaps you'd prefer I arrest you?"

"Oh, Arthur," said Merlin, with somewhat of a condescending smile. "I never had any intention of letting you arrest me."

And with that, Merlin: his servant, a sorcerer, his _friend _swept out the room, probably to directly disobey his orders.

And Arthur couldn't help thinking that maybe things hadn't changed that much at all.

* * *

_Ah, here it is... finally. Sorry about the wait on this chapter. It took me a while to get inspired for it, as all the big climax stuff happened in the previous chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it, anyway! Oh, Arthur being the last to know... most of you guessed how he would react and as that was the idea that initially sparked off this fic I hope I did this justice._

_Alright, MASSIVE thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed this fic; it really does mean a lot, and thank you for sticking with me to the end. :)  
_


End file.
